Shadow
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: Renesmee is raped by a vampire with red eyes who is trying to get back at Edward for something that happened in the past. You won't know what conection the vampire and Edward will have until it is towards the end.Did i mention Renesmee can get Pregnant? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I had this idea for a Twighlight fan fiction so I'm going to write one. Well this is just an idea I know this would probably never happen but I talked to one of my therapy buddies and she told me about why she was in the therapy group and told me that I should write a story about her. So that's what I'm going to do. This is for you Miss Lady hope I write it right if I don't tell it the way you want it to be told then call me you have my number.**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

**Ps. Let me know if I am spelling her name wrong I'm not sure how to spell it thanks.**

Hi, my name is Renesmee Carlisle Cullen. I am 9 but I have the body for a 19 year olds. I go to forks high school and I just found out my best friend Jacob has imprinted on me and I ran away from his house on Lu Push. Chicken is probably what is going threw your head right now but I just can't believe that Jacob my best friend would love me….in that way. I mean if you found out that your best friend since birth loved you more than what he was letting on wouldn't you freak out a little? Well I did and you probably would as well.

Well I am sitting on a stump just thinking about everything going on. I wasn't paying attention I mean why should I? I am the only predator out here. At least that's what I thought. I herd a tree branch snap and looked around my senses heighten and I was more alert. Nothing seemed wrong but I stayed still and licensed for a good five minutes.

"Your okay Ness no need to be paranoid it was probably just a rabbit or something." I told my self trying to calm down

I sat there a little longer and it started getting dark and I wasn't any ware near Forks. I was out past the Canadian border I had been hunting here a couple weeks back with my dad. So I started walking I mean I wasn't in a rush to get back. I herd a another snap and quickened my pace, then another and another. I broke out into a run by this point I was almost to the border and it was pitch black in the woods. I tripped and face planted in the dirt.

"Dam it!" I yelled

I lifted me head up and felt his breath on the back of my neck. "Where do you think your going?" he asked putting his hand on the back of my neck.

My breath cot in my throat. I wasn't breathing I couldn't move. "What vampire got your tong?" he laughed at his own joke

"Come on Ness think of something don't just lay there. Get up do something!" my head screamed at me

"Let me go if you know what's good for you, you filthy leach." I spat out

"Oh, and what are you going to do spray me with perfume?" he said getting down into my face

"If you don't let go you will have the Cullen coven after you and shape shifters." I told him trying to get out of his grip

"So you're a Cullen…..than this should be fun." he said licking my cheek

"Stop please let me go!" I yelled as he flipped me over

He shoved his tong in my mouth to silent my screams. After it was over I curled up into a ball by a tree and cried his last words to me were. "Tell your dad this is only the beginning." and he walked away

The sun started to rise and I straitened my self back up put on a teary eyed smile and started walking home. Running last nights events threw my head the only thing I could remember about the vampire was his red eyes the eyes of a human drinker.

"Why couldn't he have just killed me?" I asked myself starting to cry again

I had his sent all over me and it made me sick. I walked threw the woods of Forks and I made a mad dash home my mind would be going to quick for my father to read the only thing that would let them know that I was back would be the wolves howling when I jump across the border line. I had tears running down my face as I jumped I wasn't paying any attention when I jumped and didn't stick the landing I rolled into a tree. The world was spinning and when it finally calmed down I started to cry. Then I seen Seth in his human form running tords me.

"Hey, Ness you okay?" he asked me when he got close

Seth went to touch my shoulder and I flinched away. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. You know that Ness. What happened to you?" he asked me

I didn't respond I couldn't. I stretched out my hand and touched his cheek and showed him what happened. He turned pale and started to shake I pulled my hand away and started to cry again. When he stopped shaking I put my hand on his arm so I could talk.

"You can't say a word to anybody Seth promise me you wont please Seth." I thought

"Ness you can't be series you have to tell your…"He stopped when I took my hand away and started to cry shaking my head pulling my legs to my chest and raping my arms around them.

"Ness I wont tell them if you don't want me to but you have to some where down the line because that guy told you to tell your dad that this is only the beginning. The beginning of what?" he said

I just cried and Seth got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket and called someone.

"Hey, it's Seth I found her." he told the person

"She has some burses and scratches but that it pretty much it. You'll just have to see for your self." he told them looking down at me

"We are at the border…..yeah we will be here just hurry okay she looks pretty banged up…I'm calling you first for a reason Alice something happened and I figured sense you're a girl you would understand better so just hurry okay….seen you soon" he said then hung up

"Alice and Jasper are on their way here to help okay Ness." he told me getting down to my level

He went to sit next to me but I scooted away. Then Alice jumped over the border and came running tords me. She got down on her knees and went to scoop me up but when out skin made contacted I screamed and ran behind the tree I was sitting by.

"Seth what happened did she tell you? Ness sweetie what's the matter?" Alice asked me

"She wont talk but she'll show you. But first you have to promise you will not think or tell about it." Seth told them

"Ness we promise we wont tell anyone just show up what's going on." Alice told me with uncle Jasper nodding

I put my hand on both of there cheeks and showed them everything I showed Seth. When I was done I started to cry again. I took my hand from Jasper and kept my hand on Alice so I could talk to her.

"You can't think about it because if you do then dad will know and no one can know about this Alice you have to trust me on this tell Jasper that to." I thought to her

"Ness we wont tell or think about it okay. Are you okay do you need any help with anything?" Jasper asked me

I projected my thoughts unable to speak." I will be fine I think I just hurt a lot." I thought

"Okay, so I'm going to take you home okay. Let me carry you home so you don't fall again okay." Jasper told me

I just nodded starting to cry. I let Jasper pick me up and I put my head in his shoulder and cried until I fell asleep. I woke up when jasper was setting me in my bed and went back to sleep.

**(Alice's POV)**

When Ness showed me what happened to her all I could think was "I'm going to kill him. And I have to tell Edward he did something and now his daughter is suffering for it." I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay but I knew it wouldn't I had to talk to Rose I mean she has been threw this so she should know what to do.

After Ness fell asleep me and Jasper started talking. "So what are we going to do Jasper?" I asked him

"Well for now we are going to get Ness to bed so she can sleep then I don't know I mean we can't tell the family we promised her we wouldn't." he told me

"But…but…..we got to do something we can't just let her waste away Jasper I mean she wont talk and…and what if she is pregnant what is she going to tell them. I just don't want her to go threw all of that you know. I mean I already can't see the future with her or our family anymore so I don't know what is going to happen and I don't like that feeling Jasper." I told him

"We will talk about this later lets get her to bed." he told me and we took off tords the house

When we reached the yard I blocked out my thoughts and Jasper blocked his so Edward couldn't find out and we went in. Edward was in the back yard he came rushing in with Carlisle at his side. I put my hand up and Jasper ran her up stairs and put her to bed so she could sleep.

"Where has she been?" Edward asked me

"I don't know she just showed up out of no ware." I told him

"Why did she have broses on her? What do you mean she just showed up?" Edward asked even more questions

"When she wakes up you can ask her because I have no clue." An image popped in my head of the guy telling Ness to tell her dad this is only the beginning.

I started to panic I got behind Jasper as Edward hit the wall.

"Who said that and what do they mean What is only the beginning? What happened to Ness?" he yelled

"Shut up you are going to wake her up!" I hissed at him

"To late. I'm already up." we herd and I looked up tords the stairs and there at Ness but she wasn't talking she was using her power

"Ness what happened who was that guy that told you it was only the beginning?" Edward asked her

"You don't have to answer that Ness." I told her

"Don't worry I'm not going to. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." she put in my head

"Answer me Renesmee." Edward told her

"She can't talk Edward leave her alone." I spat at him

"Can I go to the kitchen I want to lay on the floor?" she asked me

"Yes you can. I'll be in there in a minute." I told her out loud

She got up and came down the stairs and into the light were every one could see the extent of her injuries. She had broses every where and cutes and dirt her face was pale white and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

As she walked past her father he grabbed her arm. She screamed bloody murder and tried to get out of his grip as she did that me and Jasper jumped on Edward getting him to let her go. She took off out of the living room and back up the stairs to her room slamming the door.

"What the hell Edward!" I screamed

"Get off of me!" he yelled

"Leave her alone she has been threw enough because of you! Did you see her you did that to her that guy wanted to get back at YOU not this family but YOU ! YOU put your daughter threw hell and back and now all you can do is make her talk about it!" I screamed at him I wanted to say more but Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme pulled me away.

Bella ran to Edward helping him up like always." You have done nothing for Ness but put her threw hell! Do you realize what she has been threw because of you! And you do nothing to help her! Nothing Edward do you even know what happened to her last night because of YOU no you don't do you want to know why you don't know? Well do you? Speak Edward!" I yelled at him

"Alice that's enough you need to calm down Edward has done nothing wrong." Bella told me

"Shut up you little witch!" I yelled at her

"That's enough both of you Alice you promised her now just try to keep that promise." Jasper told me pulling me into the kitchen.

"Jasper how can he not be upset he is just…I don't even know but he just erks me to no end. I will keep my cool just let me go check on Ness." I told him walking out of the kitchen

When I walked out Bella was sitting on the couch with every one around her but Carlisle and Esme I motioned for them to fallow me. On our way up the stairs I could hear Ness crying.

"Hey, Ness are you okay I brought Carlisle and Esme with me so you could talk to them. You have to tell Carlisle he can help don't worry they wont tell. Will you?" I asked them

"Ness if you don't want us to tell then we wont you can trust us." Carlisle told her

She nodded her head and sat up wiping the tears from her eyes and put her hands on their arms showing them what happened. Esme had to take Ness's hand off her arm and leave the room and Carlisle just sat there after she was done showing him.

"Come one Ness we are going to get you checked out okay." he said getting up

"It's okay sweetie he is just going to help you don't worry we aren't going to tell." I told her taking her hand.

We walked to Carlisle's study and got Ness checked out. We found something that we weren't looking for or prepared for one bit.

**Well what did you think let me know R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Seth's POV)**

I shifted and ran full speed tords Jacob's house knowing he would be freaking out by this point. When I made it half way there I shifted back and ran the rest of the way. I ran up to the porch and almost fell on my ass but caught my self.

"Hey, Seth what up with you? You look like you seen a ghost." Paul told me

"Where's Jacob?" I asked him

"He's inside. There any news on Ness?" he asked me lines of worry covered his face

"Let's go inside I got something important to tell the guys." I told him opening the door seeing all the wolves on the couch and on the floor.

"Hey, guys Seth's got news so listen up!" Paul yelled

"Shut up Paul we don't have time for this we have to find Ness." Jacob yelled at us

"Well that's the news but if you don't want to know then I'll just leave." I told him with a smirk

"What happened with Ness where is she?" he asked me frantically

"Well she fell and crashed into the tree by the treaty line. I seen her tumble into the tree and ran up to her she has burses on her and some cuts but other than that she is doing okay. She wont talk though, she is back at home sleeping hopefully." I told them

Jacob just sat there looking at the wall and every one else just looked at me or Jacob. I wanted to leave and not be caught in the cross fire but by time I was getting ready to make a brake Jacob stood up and walked tords me.

"Do you know what happened to her she had to of told you. I know she told you what do you know?" he asked me going into alpha mode

"I told you she can't talk so how would she tell me anything?" I asked him backing tords the door

"You know something and your not telling us what's going on I know you are keeping something what is it?" he asked me getting louder with each word

"I don't know anything Jacob so you need to back off." I told him making a brake tords the door and when I got outside I shifted into wolf and ran leaving them behind me

(Renesmee's POV)

I was in my room curled up in the corner by my window blinds closed I couldn't bare to see the sunlight. I had no more tears to cry I only had dry sobs now. I couldn't stop shaking I was so afraid at this point I couldn't make out anything anymore. Nothing made sense in this world anymore. Alice and Jasper left after my check up and everyone else was down stairs unaware that I was dieing inside. I have been sitting up here just staring at the wall for about three hours now and no one had come up to check and see if I was still alive. Yeah a family makes you feel loved.

I was so not ready for the news that was given to me I couldn't understand. _Why couldn't he have just killed me? I would have been better off dead than here. _I replayed my check up in my head. Carlisle had me lay on the table and checked me out when he did the scan and got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him kind of worried

"Let me run a couple more test on you." he told me

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up

"I just want to check something okay so calm down." he told me

He took some more test and then he looked concerned. "What is going on you have to tell me." I told him

"Alice can I talk to you out side for a moment?" he asked her moving tords the door

They walked out and closed the door Jasper came to stand by me. "I'm sure everything is okay Ness don't worry." he told me

I just nodded my head at him getting ready for the worst. Then Alice burst threw the door and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Ness, I should have been there I'm so sorry." she said into my ear

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her getting scared

"Your pregnant Ness." she told me

I sat there in shock, not able to speak or move or even breath for that matter. _No this hast to be wrong. Not me. What am I going to tell the family? Especially Jake and Seth._ I thought to my self.

"Please say something Ness please." Alice said looking at me pleading that I speak

"What is going to happen now?" was all I asked

"Well we are going to have to keep track of everything and the fetus to see how fast it grows because if it is anything like you when Bella was pregnant then it will grow vary quickly." Carlisle told me

"Okay, were do we begin. Like is there anything I need to know? Have we thought about how we are going to tell everyone else?" I asked them

"No there is really nothing we can do at this point. And no we have not figured out a way to tell everyone else yet." Carlisle told me

I sat there and then the door swung open and Seth was there. "Ness we have to go the pack is on there way here and if you want don't want to deal with them then we have to leave for a little wile." Seth told me out of breath

"What? Why are they coming here? What did you tell them?" Alice asked him

"I didn't tell them anything just that Ness was back and Jacob went crazy and came after me for not telling him sooner and not calling him first. He also knows something is wrong with her because I told him not to come over to see her." Seth told us

"Come on Jasper lets go tell the wolves that she is sleeping or something." Alice told him

Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle all left leaving me and Seth to talk.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked me

"Okay I guess. I mean I just got done with my check up and got some bad news but I think I will live. I hope." I told him in a small voice

"Well what's the bad news?" he asked me

"I'm pregnant Seth. I don't know what I'm going to do I mean I just don't know how Jacobs going to handle it or the rest of my family for that matter." I told him starting to cry

"Shhhhh it's going to be okay Ness don't worry I'm here to help you threw this okay." he told me giving me a hug

"What am I going to do…. How am I going to tell Jake?" I asked him

"Well we can tell him now or we can wait and get you out of here." he told me

I got up "Well lets go tell them and then you have to help me get out of here okay." I told him heading tords the door

"Okay lets go." he said fallowing me

I opened the door and heard talking it was more like a yelling whisper than anything else. I started to panic and I didn't know if I wanted to go down stairs and face the wrath of the wolves and my family. I felt the baby move in my stomach and that moment I knew there was no going back from here. I looked at Seth and sucked in a breath and headed down the stairs and into my own personal hell but at least I had Seth, Alice, and Jasper on my side to help me.

"You ready?" he asked me

"Yeah lets go." I told him leading the way

We headed down the stairs and into the sights of my family and some of the wolves. Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, mom and dad were on the couch listening to Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Leah, and Paul fighting in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked me getting up

"Could you all come to the kitchen with me I have to tell you all something and I would like to tell every one at once." I told them walking to the kitchen

"I need to speak with her weather you like it or not." Jacob said getting up

"You will leave her alone Jacob or I swear I will hurt you." Alice said getting in front of him

"Stop it right this minute you two now sit down and listen up. Alice could you please help me and bring Jasper and Rosalie with you." I told them and walked out of the kitchen with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Seth behind me

"Okay, well Alice if you would please fill Rosalie in so I can tell you all the plan then that would really be helpful." I told her taking a seat and putting my head in my hands

"Well Rosalie the reason Ness looks the way she does is because she is pregnant." Alice to her

"Who is the father? How could you have been so stupid to not use protection Ness you are only nine years old how could you do something so stupid like that?" Rosalie yelled at me

"Rose that's not what happened okay hear her out." Seth jumped in

"Don't go there mutt." she told him

"Stop it okay. Just stop fighting pleas. I can't deal with everyone fighting all the time and Rose this didn't happen by choice look at me does it look like it happened by choice? Well does it?" I yelled at her standing up

"Then how in the hell did this happen?" she yelled at me

I just stood there looking at her. I felt the tears coming before I could stop them they started to fall down my cheeks. The tears felt warm and they stung as they slid down my ice cold cheeks.

"Oh my God Ness I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." Rosalie told me giving me a hug

I flinched at her touch but I let her hug me. "So how are you planning on telling everybody and are you wanting to keep it?" she asked me

"I can't kill it. That much I am sure of so I'm going to need all the help I can get from you guys me and Seth all ready have a plan if things get to out of hand but that is pretty much it. I plan on just telling them I am pregnant and answering questions as they come." I told them

"Well lets go we have your back Ness." Seth said and we headed in to tell the family and the wolves

"Okay I have something to tell you all." I told them standing tords the door

"Where have you been you had me worried Ness don't do that ever again." Jacob started

"Shut up Jacob and let me talk." I snapped at him

"Renesmee don't talk like that to Jacob he is just worried about you. Tell him your sorry." my mother Bella told me

"I'm pregnant." I told them not wanting to fight with my mother

All I got was silence and blank stares from them. I was ready for yelling and fighting but all I got was nothing. I was ready to start crying again and then my dad spoke up.

"How in the hell did this happen Renesmee?" he yelled at me

I flinched at his tone but still answered back "It's not my fault dad I swear it was the last thing on my mind."

"Who's the dad Ness?" Jacob asked me

"I don't know." I told them getting tears in my eyes

"Wait hold on how do you not know who the dad is I mean there can't be to many guys is their?" my mom asked me

"No there's only one guy but I don't know who he is." I told them running last night threw my head

Tears started to fall and I hurried and wiped them off before they could be seen. Seth came and stood by me as did Alice she told Jasper and Rosalie to stay.

"Seth you knew didn't you?" Jacob asked him getting up

"Yes I did why?" he asked

"You didn't tell me about that you said she was fine and took off why didn't you tell me that she was pregnant why didn't you tell me I am your alpha you are to answer when I ask you questions not run off do you understand me Seth?" Jacob told him using his alpha voice

"I didn't know until I got back but I knew everything else that happened to her." Seth told him

"What are you talking about? Ness what is he talking about?" my mom asked me

"Don't answer that Ness." Seth told me

I hadn't realized I was crying until Alice handed me a tissue. I sat on the floor getting dizzy hoping it would stop I wiped my face as sucked in a breath trying to calm down before I got back up.

"You okay Ness?" Seth asked me

"What? Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me okay." I told him

"Okay." he said

"What happened to you last night Renesmee?" Jacob asked me

"Give me a second okay then I'll tell you what happened." I told him

I went to get up but stumbled a little and caught my self by grabbing Seth's arm. I felt wrong I don't know why but I felt not like my self I felt sick but afraid that I was going to run into a wall if I go to dash to the bathroom. Have you ever had that feeling?

"You sure you are okay Ness?" Seth asked me again

"I'm…." I stopped I felt it coming up

I ran to the bathroom and got sick I felt someone grab my hair and put there hand on my back. After I was done throwing up I felt better but when I caught the smell of it I got worried. I smelt blood. But I hadn't been hunting in three weeks so it had to be my blood. What the hell! Was all I could think.

''Alice?'' I asked

"I know I see it to. Don't worry we will figure this out okay." she said helping me up

"What's wrong with Ness?" Seth asked from the door way

"Take everyone out side Seth." Alice told him

"What why? What's going on with Ness Alice?" Seth asked again

"Just take them outside then you come back in and go to Carlisle's office okay hurry before they smell it." she told him

"Smell what?" he asked coming in the door a little more

"Hurry! Stop asking questions and do what I ask okay go." she told him picking me up

I laid my head on her shoulder and put my hands on my stomach. "Alice I don't feel right." I told her

"Carlisle! Ness needs you now hurry!" Alice shouted and darted up the stairs almost knocking Seth over

"You're going to be okay Ness Carlisle is going to check you out." she told me laying me in Carlisle office

Carlisle walked in and grabbed the ultra sound to check on the baby and see that was going on. I herd yelling coming from down stairs and assumed it was Seth trying to get everyone outside and not get up here to me. I felt sick again and went to the trash can. After getting sick again (input sigh here) I felt it move and grabbed my stomach.

"You are casing a lot of trouble for me you know that don't you and you probably think its funny." I told it

Seth came in and seen me on the floor throwing up and started shaking a little but not much. I laid down on the floor after I was done throwing up and started talking to it. Seth came over and sat by me.

"So this is fine?" he asked me putting my head in his lap

"Well I was fine I'm not sure what happened I mean I felt fine but u guess I wasn't." I told him

He started to pet my hair. I looked at him wired. "What?" he asked me

"Why are you petting me you are the dog here not me." I asked him

I had forgotten that Alice and Carlisle were talking on the other side of the room until I heard Alice yell for Seth.

"Seth come here we have to talk to you." Alice told him

"I'll be right back Ness okay." he told me

"Okay I'll be here most likely getting sick." I told him

"You know you are causing mommy a lot of pain right? I wonder if you are a boy or a girl." I started talking to it again

"What should I name you? I wish I knew who your dad is that would help so I would know who you would look like or what I would have to deal with." I told it

I was trying to remember anything I could about last night but I couldn't I was blocking it out. The only thing I could remember was his eyes and his voice. Wait his voice. I had herd that voice before. Come on Ness where have you herd that voice think.

"Oh my God!" I yelled I had finally remembered where I had herd that voice

"What is it Ness are you okay?" Seth asked me

"Seth do you remember our trip to Canada?" I asked him sitting up

"Yeah why?" he asked me

"Do you remember that guy that we kept on seeing and u got nervous whenever he would get to close to us?" I asked him trying to get him to click it for him self

"Yeah that guy was always looking at you and he smelled like salt water. But his eyes were blue. Why." he asked me

"So you remember him then the creepy guy in Canada that smelled like salt water and his eyes weren't blue they were green when I seen him." I told him

"No they were blue I remember them they were and are blue you must be color blind Ness." he told me

"No they are not now they are red Seth." I told him

"Wait please tell me you aren't being for real here Ness? You can't be series I mean how could you know if it was him or not?" he asked me his voice getting louder

"Because of his voice Seth I remember that voice it was his voice!" I yelled back

"He didn't talk to you how would you know his voice if he didn't talk to you?" he yelled at me

"For get it Seth just never mind okay I never said anything okay just forget everything I have said for the past five minutes okay!" I yelled at him getting up and walking over to the door

"Ness wait I didn't mean it." he told me grabbing my arm

I froze I didn't breath I didn't move. I couldn't I didn't know what to do I kept going threw what happened last night. _"It's only Seth nothing to worry about it's not him. Just look okay." _I kept telling my self I looked up at him and seen the red eyes that I never wanted to see again. I shut my eyes my head was screaming a blood curtailing scream.

"Ow God Ness you didn't have to do that!" Seth yelled covering his ears.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything." I told him

"You were screaming." he told me uncovering his ears

"No I wasn't was I screaming Alice?" I asked her

"No You weren't screaming could you have projected it?" she asked me

"No he had a hold of my arm not my hand." I told her

"I felt the baby move when he had a hold of my arm do you think….Carlisle is that even possible?" I asked him

"It could be. I mean if the baby sensed that you were stressed and scared it probably wanted to help you feel better and safer." he told me

"I want to go." I told them

"Go? Go where?" Seth asked me

"Just fallow me Seth okay." I told him and ran out the door and into the woods Not looking back

**R&R let me know what you think I hope you don't get lost with me I know I'm kind of jumping around but it will all make sense soon. If you have any ideas for names and genders for the baby let me know. Thanks **


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys I cant update because I have no answers on my polls or in reviews so I need some help so ill give you another week but by then if I don't have any results then I will just go with what I think. I really hate doing that because then I feel like I am not letting you guys give your opinions you know? **

**Well Peace,**

******Thalia Antico**


	4. Chapter 4

.**Okay well first off I hate my brother I really do. You want to know why? Well first off I was typing getting ready to upload and my brother pulls the plug on my computer and calling me a "hermit" because I had been in my room for three hours strait. But he sits in his room all day 24/7 seven days a week playing video games. So I lost all my files that I had written for you guys so that is what has been taking me so long to update but you know things happen so I apologues for my brothers stupidity and give you a long chapter to make up for it.**

**(Alice's POV)**

"Renesmee where are you going?" I shouted at her

"I need to go find him. I need to know who he is." she told me

"Are you crazy? What if it's a trap or something? You have a baby to think about now you won't just be putting you at risk but the baby as well. Don't you understand that?" I told her

Then I went into a vision. It was dark at first then showed a little girl with black hair and violet eyes playing with a little boy. The boy had brown hair like a milk chocolate brown color. He had green eyes with blue around the pupil and he was bare foot like the little girl. The girl was wearing a blue dress that made her eyes pop out. They were wrestling out by the creek. Then it shifted to the Voltaire's castle in the thrown room. Alec and Aro were talking about something.

"Who is that new friend of yours Alec?" Aro asked him

"He was my friend from a coupal decades ago. He helped me find my way around Italy my first year here. He left for a little while and now he has come back. He has an interesting power Aro and he would like to join the Voltaire." Alec told him

"Well he can go to the Cullen's home with you and if he is able to do so with out casing a scene then he can join if and only if he agrees to my terms." Aro told him

"Yes Aro when do we leave." he asked him

"Go get your sister and your friend you leave in ten minutes." he told him then I came back into the real world and Renesmee was sitting over me looking down at me worried covered her face.

"Alice are you okay?" she asked me

"Yeah we need to get back to the house the Voltaire are coming." I told her

"Okay lets go." she told me then I noticed Seth was by the trees waiting for our signal

"We need to get back to the house stay with Renesmee I am going a head." I told him he nodded and I took off

I ran as fast as I could to the house never stopping I jumped over the creek in the back of the house and ran to the back door. I opened the door and slammed it shut and ran into the living room where Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper where.

"The Voltaire are coming." Edward said

"What, when, what did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked me

I explained what I had seen but I had left out the part about the two children.

"What time of year are they coming?" Jasper asked me

"It looked like Summer but that is two months away and with Renesmee getting bigger by the hour she may give birth before they get here I mean she looks about four months pregnant now and she is only what a week along." I told them

I ran threw the little children playing by the creek in my head. Big mistake I forgot Edward was still there.

"That looks like spring time and they look like they are seven then. Spring is only a week or two away so she could deliver any day now." he said

"Wait what?" Seth asked coming in the room

"Alice had a vision we will fill you in when Renesmee goes to bed." Edward told him in a whisper

Renesmee walked in to the room looking tiered. "How are you feeling Renesmee?" Rosalie asked her

"I'm fine so do we know when they are coming here?" she asked

"Yeah in the summer." I told her

"But that's two months away. What are we going to do?" she asked me

"Just wait but you are going to stay with Leah until the are gone." Edward told her

"What why do I have to leave?" she asked him

"Because we don't want them seeing you in you current state." Edward said

"What ever. I'm going to bed." she told him walking up the stairs.

We waited ten minutes then I went up to check on her and she was asleep so I closed her bedroom door and headed down stairs. Carlisle, Esme, and Bella walked in (they had been out hunting) and seen every one else besides my self in the kitchen. Seth had called Jacob and the wolves had come over for the meeting as well.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me

"Nothing you care about." I told her

"Alice, you need to stop that now what is going on?" Esme asked me

"The Voltaire are coming in the summer and Renesmee is going to be giving birth any day now to twins a boy and a girl I have seen them and they are adorable I must add. So if you would please join us in the kitchen to make decisions and preparations that would be great." I told them

"How would I not care about that?" Bella shouted at me

"Because all you care about is your self and no one else not even your daughter." I told her

"How dare you." she told me

"Don't ask a stupid question if you don't want a stupid answer Bella." I told her walking past bumping her shoulder

"Alice that is enough of that." Edward told me going to Bella's side

"Typical yell at whoever is making Bella's life hard or someone telling her the truth." I told him sitting down crossing my arms

"We have more important things to worry about then you two killing each other. Now stop fighting like children and lets get down to business." Seth told us

"Fine. So what have we come up with?" I asked

"Okay well so far we have Renesmee stay inside unless she is with someone of this family or the wolves. She cant leave Forks she can't go to far from the house until the children are born. After they are they are to go to La Push and stay there with Leah and Renesmee until you go and get them after the Voltaire leave." Jasper told me

"That sounds good now what about us? What are we going to do when the Voltaire get here? What is they want to see Ness and that is why they are coming here?" Seth asked us

"Then we say she is out hunting and we don't know when she is going to be back. And if Alec or Jane try's to do anything they won't be able to because Bella is going to have her shield up over us." Edward said

"Maybe not Alice though." Bella whispered I almost didn't ketch it

"Shut up Isabella. I swear I just want to pop your little head off you shoulders and then see how good of a comment you make." I told her getting looked at by everyone

"Alice that is enough Bella is apart of this family and I expect you to treat her as such. I expected this behavior out of Rosalie not you." Esme told me

"I'm going to go check on Ness." I told them getting up

As I walked out I heard someone fallowing me but I didn't care I got to the hallway then someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see who had grabbed my arm and it was Seth.

"You can't go in there all worked up Alice you might wake up Ness with all this bad girly attitude." he told me

"I know I just can't stand Bella. You know she thinks the world revolves around her and no one else she. She thinks that nothing bad can happen because she wills it not to happen I just don't like her." I told him calming down

"Yeah that sounds like Bella but oh well we just got to focus on Renesmee right now okay." he told me

"Yep you ready to go check on her?" I asked him

"Yeah lets go." he told me

We walked the rest of the way down the hall way to the door it was about two in the morning so you expect her to still be sleeping but no we didn't get off that easily. When I walked in the door she was sitting on the floor holding her stomach and breathing hard.

"Ness are you okay what's the matter?" Seth asked her

"I got really bad cramping in my stomach." she told him

"Let me go find Carlisle I'll be back." I told them running down the stairs.

(Seth's POV)

"It's going to be fine Ness okay just breath." I told her

"Seth you need to promise me something okay." she told me

"Yeah sure anything what is it." I told her

"If I die I want you take care of my baby's okay make sure nothing happened to them especially Annamaria okay." she told me

I sat there for a second trying to comprehend what she just said. "What do you mean if you die? Your not going any ware Ness." I told her

"Carlisle said it was more than likely that I would die if I went threw with this. You need to promise me okay I need all three of my baby's safe." she told me

"Wait, what three but Alice only saw two of them." I told her

"Annamaria is the smallest and sickly one that is the one I want you to watch out for that is probably why Alice only saw the two because you were with Anna." she told me

I just looked at her for a minute then she cringed in pain and I yelled for Alice. Leah , Alice, and Carlisle came in and Leah shooed me out the door and told me I wasn't aloud in. I slid down the door and put my head in my hands not knowing what else to do. I started thinking about everything Ness told me before they came in. I felt someone slide down the wall by me and it was Edward.

"Nerve wracking isn't it?" he asked me

"Vary. What all is going on?" I asked him

"Renesmee has had the boy who Alice is calling Adam. Renesmee isn't conscious that's why you don't hear her screaming. And the girl is being given to Leah. Leah is calling her Melody." he tells me with a smile then it fades

"What? What's going on?" I asked him

"Renesmee isn't breathing now and Carlisle can't do anything because he has the third baby." he told me

I got up and got in to the room and took Annamaria from him. " I got her help Ness." I told him

He nodded and went to see what was wrong with her. I took Anna out of that room and to the nursery that Alice and Rosalie had put together before the meeting. Alice and Leah were already in there because there was a door connecting the nursery to Ness's room. Leah went to take Anna from me but I backed away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt her Seth. I'm just going to get her dressed okay you can go check on Ness then when you get back she will be ready for you okay." Leah told me

I nodded and handed Anna off to her. I went to check on Ness and found that Rosalie was in there already. Everything was cleaned up but Ness was hooked up to monitors on had an oxygen mask on her face to help her breath.

"How is she?" I asked her

"Carlisle said that if she fights hard enough then she may live but that is vary unlikely to happen. What are there names?" she asked me

"There's Adam, Melody and Annamaria or Anna. Anna is the smallest out of the three and the one that Ness asked for me to take care of. So hands off Rose she's mine. Leah is getting her dressed right now you can go look at them if you want." I told her not taking my eyes off Ness

"Thanks Seth." she told me walking past me.

"Yeah." I told her

I went and sat in her seat by the bed just looked at her. "I am going to keep my promise Ness as long as you keep yours and fight okay. You need to fight for your kids okay. You just need to wake up." I told her then Leah walked in with Anna

"She is really small Seth. She is like the runt of the litter. But she is vary cute. She has brown eyes like her mother. But she has what looks like blond hair instead of brown or black like her siblings." she told me handing me Anna

"Thank you Leah. I know how you feel about the Cullen's but you still come and help. Thanks." I told her

"Hey I would give my life for Renesmee and she would give hers for mine. We both hate her mother and I'm sure Alice is just around the corner of friendship with me as well. I would help with anything that involves Renesmee and her children's safety. I am going to go get Esme and show her the baby's but we will leave you and Anna alone for a little while okay. If you need anything just yell." she told me walking off

It's kind of wired still. Leah and Renesmee spent a lot of time together when she started that rebellious stage and she despised her parents. I guess that is how me and her got so close. Alice now is a different story about a year or two after Ness came into the picture she started to dislike Bella. Bella had barrowed something from Alice and has to this day Never given it back and claims that she doesn't have it. At least that is what I have been told but I don't see Alice freaking out on Bella and hating her because she denies that she has something you know. But anyways Alice is funny about when it comes to Ness I guess it is because Alice has kind of raised her instead of having Bella do so. That is why Ness stays here instead of with her parents.

"Who are you?" I hear in a little girl like voice

"Who was that?" I asked standing up

Anna laughed at me. "You funny." the voice said again

"What the world?" I said (That is like my catch phrase right now)

"Seth!" Leah yelled and I walked into the nursery

"What?" I asked her

"Is she talking to?" she asked me

"I think so why?" I asked her

"Because these to have been like "Where's my sister?" and stuff its like telepathy or something. And we wanted to see if she was doing it to." Alice answered

"Those two are getting big are they suppose to be growing so quick I mean they are almost growing as fast as Ness did when she was little?" I asked them

"Carlisle said it was more than likely because they are more vampire than human so they may grow faster than Ness did. But they still have human in them just not as much as her." Rosalie told me

"Okay, so what bread are they are they vampire or mix blood or half breed what?" I asked them

"Mix blood." Edward said

I hadn't even realized he was there until now. He smiled at that.

"So what are they suppose to eat and do the have venom in them?" I asked him

"Anna doesn't but I think the other two does. Not enough to kill or change someone but they have it." he told me

"Your wired you know that Melody." I heard a boy say

"No way you way weirder than I am Adam." I heard someone say to him

"No I'm not. You are." Adam told her

"I. Am. Not." I hear in a harsh tone

"Both of you shut up." I heard someone else say

"And she's alive the great and all powerful Anna. Peace keeper of all siblings. And the crowd goes crazy." Adam said mockingly

"Siblings I swear they will give you a migraine and I got to deal with two of them." Anna's voice said

I chuckled at her response." I know the feeling don't worry." I told her

"What?" Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Bella all said looking at me wired

"Your telling me you can't hear them bickering?" Alice asked

"Who?" Bella asked

"That's interesting." Anna said

"What is?" I asked her

"Maybe they can't hear us because they aren't touching us." Melody said

"Because if only you guys are the only ones touching us are hearing us and the ones who aren't can't then that is probably why. What do you think Anna?" Adam asked

"More than likely." she said finishing with a yawn

"They are smart." Edward said

"Yes we are. You, tan boy holding Anna take her to bed she is tiered and wishes to sleep." Melody said

"Oh, God not another Alice or Rosalie." I said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice said

"Nothing." I said walking away with Anna putting her to bed in Ness's room

They had kept Ness's crib in her closet so I pulled it out and put it by Renesmee and laid Anna down in it.

"Night Anna." I told her

"Night Seth." she told me

I walked out and went down stairs to go for a run out side.

Two weeks later

(Anna's POV)

I fell asleep and had my first real night mare.

It was dark and raining out I was standing out in the middle of a fighting ground. At least that is what it looked like at first but then I realized it was a meadow a pretty one but it was covered in blood. I was alone and I was scared.

"Seth? Are you out there. This isn't funny come out." I said

"Hello Anna." some one said

"Who's out there?" I asked

"That's hurtful Anna right out down to my unbeaten heart." he said coming out of the shadows

"Who are you?" I asked him

"I'm your dad. Oh wait that's right you haven't met me." he told me

"I don't have a dad. Your lying." I told him

"Don't worry you will see me soon enough. See you soon Anna." he told me laughing and drifted away

"Anna wake up!" I heard someone say

"Ann I swear I am going to jump on you if you don't wake up." I heard Adam say

"Should we go get Seth?" Melody asked

"No she is waking up. Hey Ann are you okay we seen some of your dream and came rushing up here to see if you were okay." Adam said

"Yeah, what all did you see?" I asked them

"We seen the guy in your dream but couldn't hear what you two where saying. So what happened?" Melody asked me

"Nothing is Seth here yet or do I have time to." I stopped and started running down the stairs. "Race you down the stairs!" I yelled back

"Not far Ann you had a head start!" Adam yelled after me

Melody was catching up to me and I took a look back to see how close she was big mistake. I lost my footing and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs and the door was open so out the door and into the drive way I went. I rolled until I hit a tree.

"Ow." I said

"Anna are you okay?" Melody yelled from the door way

"Ann you do realize it is raining out there right?" Adam yelled out to me

"what?" I yelled looking up and it was raining and I was just laying here under the tree that caused me pain

"Melody, Adam what are you guys doing?" Seth said coming to the door to see what they were looking at

"Anna rolled outside and hit the tree and is just laying there watching the rain fall. I think." Melody told him pointing tords me

"Go to the kitchen I got Anna." he told them and ran out to me

"How's the rain?" he asked me

"I don't like it." I told him witch threw him off because I am one to love the rain because the rain creates mud and I love mud.

"Are you felling okay Anna you seem pale?" he told me touching my face feeling for a tempter.

"Yeah, how's mommy doing today?" I asked him wanting to change the subjected

"She is doing worse now than she was a week ago. Carlisle is trying everything he can but it might not be enough. Do you want to go see her?" he asked me

"Yeah lets go." I told him getting up then I caught the sent.

The same one from my dream. I stopped walking and looked around.

"You alright Anna?" Seth asked

"Yeah." I told him and started walking again

Me and my siblings are vary different. Melody and Adam are more alike than anything. Melody can sing her little heart out and do a great job at it. Adam is really good at playing interments and reading music. As for me that is a different story I can sing and do okay but I can't play any interments at all. They are fast and stronger than I am. They are always outside playing were I am inside reading or licensing to music. They haven't spent that much time with mom. I spend a lot of time with her I sing to her sometimes like when ever I write a new song I'll sing it to her. I can have "visions" in my sleep but that basely the only difference me and my siblings have different mentally. We look about five now and I am still the smallest and I need to work harder than the other two but I have Seth to help me when ever I need him to.

When I walked in to my moms room she was laying there like always. She hasn't improved like we had hoped she would have. She has gotten worse and the only thing keeping her here is the life support no one but me really comes in here now well excepted for Carlisle, the wolves, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Esme, and Rosalie but I am in here the most.

"Hey mom how are you doing?' I asked like every time but like always I didn't get an answer

"I had a dream last night. Well one of my visions it was about this guy he said he was my dad but I don't believe him. I mean he looks nothing like me he has black hair like Melody but that was it. He told me he was coming to meet me. I was really scared mommy. Is he really going to come after me? I just don't know what to do any more mom I am so lost right now. I wish you were here to help me with this mommy. Why don't you wake up or get better?" I asked her starting to cry

Then I heard a beeping it was none stop beeping I looked up and checked the heart monitor. Nothing. I ran over to the door and swung it open still crying and screamed for help.

"Carlisle! Something is wrong with mom! Help!" I screamed and ran back into the room running to her side

"Mommy don't leave me please don't leave me mommy." I told her starting to cry even more

"Seth take her down stairs." Carlisle told him

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around him neck and cried. **(Okay if I start missing letters or something right now it is because I am starting to cry. Thanks) **

"Shhhhh, it's okay Anna." Seth told me

"No it's not mommy is gone she isn't coming back." I told him crying more with each word

"It's all going to be okay Anna." he told me hugging me titer

"No it's not my dad is coming after me and now mom isn't going to be around to help me." I told him

"Your dad is coming after you who told you that?" he asked me

"My dad told me that when I was asleep. I have visions like ant Alice does but in my sleep. I told mom about them because I didn't want anyone to know. You can't tell Seth." I cried even harder and we didn't talk after that

I cried until I fell asleep.

**Okay that last little bit almost killed me I started crying typing it and I didn't want to keep crying to I end the chapter. Let me know what you think and I know I'm a baby when I type stuff like that but I can just seen myself as the person I am typing about and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost either of my parents.** **Let me know what you think thanks. ~Thalia**


	5. AN about a review

**Okay yes I did review my own story but it wasn't really me that reviewed it. It was my friend Amber she was at my house and I was having her check it out and she reviewed it with out letting me loge out first. So just to clear that up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Seth's POV)**

"How is she Alice?" I asked her

"We got her to start breathing again and she has made some improvement she doesn't need the oxygen mask anymore and she is regain her strength slowly but surely." Alice told me

"Good. Do you know where Melody and Adam are?" I asked her

"They are out with Emmet hunting." she told me

"Okay, can you sent Jasper after them and have him stay with them for me?" I asked her

"Umm, yeah sure but why?" she asked me

"Just send him after them and I will tell you." I told her

"Okay." she said then went off to find him

I walked down the stairs to check on Anna. She was still asleep on the couch she was so small compared to her siblings.

"So why did I need to send Jasper after them?" Alice asked me

"Anna had a vision about her dad coming after her and I wanted to make sure that the other two were safe as well as her." I told her

"What do you mean she had a vision about her dad? She doesn't even know who her dad is." she asked me

"I don't know she told me she had a dream vision about a guy that says he is her father and he was coming to get her. I didn't even know she had visions until a couple hours ago I mean she never talked about them but she said she has had them before. Why would she hide something like that?" I asked her

"I don't know Seth maybe she was afraid to tell anyone about them because she doesn't want the presser of everyone watching her for visions or asking about them." she told me

"I mean she is so little and she just doesn't know what to do right now you know. She is so confused Alice and I don't know how to help her." I told her

"Just be there for her and help her when she needs it." she told me walking over to her and putting her hand on Anna's for head

Anna's face scrunched up and then she opened her eyes. Those brown eyes are going to be the end of me one day I just know it.

"How's my mommy Alice?" Anna asked her in a small voice

"She is doing better than she has been. Do you want to go see her?" Alice asked her

Anna jumped up with a smile on her face and took off up the stairs.

"Stupid question I know Seth shut up." she told me when I started to laugh

"You think?" I asked her

I walked up stairs and walked into where they kept Ness to see her awake and smiling at Anna.

"Hey mommy, how are you feeling?" Anna asked her

"Pretty good I guess. How are your brother and sister doing?" Ness asked in a whisper

"Adam and Melody are doing well neither of them look like you though. Well excepted for Adam he has your hair color." Anna told her

"Good, good how are you doing?" Ness asked her

"Okay I guess really confused right now but I will get through it." she told her

Ness looked over towards me. "Hey, Seth." she said with a smile

"Hey Ness, I told you I would keep my promise." I told her

"I see that and I guess I kept mine sort of." she told me smiling

"Where is everyone?" she asked me

"Out hunting your parents are at isle Esme. The wolves are at home witch reminds me I am supposed to call Leah right about now I'll be back." I told her walking away

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Leah.

"Hey Leah guess what." I told her

"What is it Seth it's like seven in the morning." she asked me

"Ness is awake." I told her

"Don't play jokes like that Seth that isn't funny." she told me

"This isn't a lie or a joke get the wolves and head down here she was asking about you guys." I told her

"Let me talk to her then." she told me

"Fine." I told her and walked back into the room

"Leah doesn't believe me you tell her." I told Ness

"Hey Leah what is going on?" Ness asked her in a small voice

"Oh my God Ness the jerk face wasn't lying we are on our way!" she yelled then hung up the phone

"Sense when am I a jerk face?" I asked

"Sense you call people at seven in the morning." Anna said

"Ha-ha whatever Anna." I told her

"I better go wait outside or else I could get in trouble again." I told them walking out of the room leavening them to talk

"Hey Alice Ness is awake she is upstairs talking to Anna you can go see her if you want." I told her

Alice took off up the stairs almost knocking me over.

"Yeah feel the love around here." I called up to her

I walked out the front door and waited like not even two minutes then the whole pack was outside coming in from the tree line.

"Hey Seth, we got here as fast as we could." Paul said

"She is upstairs where she always is, go on, go say hi." I told them

"Thanks Seth." Leah told me

"Yeah no problem." I told her

"Hey Seth thanks for calling." Jacob told me

"Welcome." I told him and fallowed him inside

Adam and Melody came in the door with Emmet and Jasper behind them.

"Hey, Seth why are the wolves here?" Emmet asked me

"Ness woke up." I told him

"Mommy's awake?" Melody asked

"Yeah she is. You can go see her if you want." I told her

She took off up the stairs and Adam just stayed down here.

"Why aren't you going with your sister to see your mom Adam?" Emmet asked him

"I don't want to see her." he said

Jasper stopped Emmet from saying more and they went upstairs.

"Why don't you want to see your mom Adam?" I asked him

"Because I just don't." he told me sounding annoyed

"There needs to be a reason why you can tell me." I told him

"Leave me alone Seth." he told me walking away

"Adam what is the matter with you?" I asked him

"Leave me alone Mutt." he told me turning towards me

His usually green eyes were now black like Melody's hair. He took off out the door and slammed it shut. Jacob came down the stairs fast.

"Seth its Anna something is wrong with her she just passed out." he told me

I took off up the stairs. I seen Melody in the hall way just sitting there looking at the wall her purple eyes had turned into a cloudy gray.

"Melody are you okay?" I asked her

She didn't answer me.

"Alice!" I yelled

Alice came out of the triplet's room.

"Yeah what is it Seth?" she asked me

I picked up Melody and carried her to Alice.

"What is wrong with her? And what happened with Anna?" I asked her

"I don't know what's wrong with them. Bring her in here set her on her bed." she told me

I took her and set her on the bed and stepped back. Her eyes came back to normal and Anna woke up. Anna shot up and looked at me.

"Where's Adam?" she asked me

"He took off on me I don't know where he is right now." I told her

"Why didn't you go after him?" She yelled at me

"Anna that couldn't be right. Could it?" Melody asked her

"Anna what did you see?" I asked her

"No time we need to find him now." she told me

"Melody what did she see?" I asked her

"It was day time the sun was out but the clouds were blocking it. Adam was there and these people come out of the woods and out to the clearing and see him. He tried to get away but they got him. This guy knocked him out and was carrying him. He looked like the guy from Anna's other vision. There were two guys and a girl the one guy I didn't recognize but he and the girl had blood red eyes. The guy that looked like the guy from Anna's last vision was carrying Adam he had black hair and blue eyes." she told me

"Alice you don't think?" I asked her

"It could be I don't know." she said

"We need to find Adam now." Anna said

"I and Jacob will stay here and we should have Rosalie and Esme stay here to and everyone else should go looking for him before that can happen." I told Alice

"Stay here and close the blinds go into Ness's room and stay with her." Alice told the girls

"Okay Alice." they said and ran into Ness's room

Alice and I ran down the stairs to get everyone ready.

"There's a problem big problem we need to find Adam before his dad and the Voltaire do." I said

"Wait what do you mean?" Leah asked me

"Anna had a vision and Melody could see it sense they were together and they seen Adam getting taken by their dad and the Voltaire was with him." Alice told them

"Okay where do we start?" Jacob asked

"Okay Jacob, Seth, Esme, and Rosalie are going to stay here to watch Ness and the kids and the rest of us are going out looking for Adam." Alice told them

"Okay let's go." Emmet said

Everyone that was told to leave left and the rest stayed. Me and Jacob where in the living room while the girls were up stairs.

"So how are things going here?" Jacob asked me

"You know how things are going you have been here." I told him

"No like how is Anna doing with everything else. I mean she can see the future if she is asleep or passes out so has she seen anything yet?" he asked me

"Jacob…." I started but was cut off by Anna coming down the stairs.

"Seth?" he asked coming down the stairs and stopping half way down to the bottom.

"What is it Anna?" I asked her

"Mommy wanted me to come down here and 'watch' you guys because she said you two might start fighting and Esme would like to keep her coffee table." she told me

"Don't worry if we start fighting we will go outside. Tell Esme she has nothing to worry about." I told her

"Okay but if there is yelling I am supposed to come and stay down here." she told us

"Okay, well go on back upstairs with your mom." Jacob told her

She glared at him like she didn't like him and next thing I know Melody is down the stairs grabbing Anna by the arms and dragging her up the stairs.

"Not today Anna." I heard her say "Mommy will take care of him when she is ready." she told her

"I just get a bad feeling about this Mel what if mommy chooses wrong?" Anna asked her

"Then we will take care of him but that is at a later time." she told her then they go up stairs

"What was that about?" Jacob asked me

"I don't know." I told him

"Well you haven't answered my question yet. Has she seen anything?" he asked again

"Not that she has told me and I don't want to wait nine years like you did to tell Ness. You see were that got her. I just don't want to put Anna threw that right now she has enough to worry about." I told him

"Well she looks about six or seven now and Melody looks eight or nine so you might not have a lot of time." he told me

"Yeah I know." I told him

"So what are you going to do when she starts school and she finds some guy she likes?" he asked me

"I don't know Jacob I will probably worry more than Ness would when that time comes and if Anna comes home crying then I will have to kill someone and put them in your car. You will help me burry them right?" I asked him

"Yeah I will don't worry." he said

Someone walked in the door and Jacob and I jumped up ready to attack whoever it was. Then I saw who it was.

"Hey Edward what are you guys doing back?" I asked him

"Rosalie called and told us about Ness so we came back." Bella told us

"Well they are up stairs if you want to see her." I told her

"Thanks Seth." Bella said and took off up the stairs

(Adam's POV)

I don't really know what came over me. I wasn't really in control of myself. But I was I don't really know how to explain it but it felt good in a weird way I guess. I ran off seeing in red I felt angry and sad all at the same time. I didn't like that feeling but I felt like nothing could stop me. I went hunting figuring it would help with my anger. I cot a deer and drank it dry. I wanted more so I went into a clearing that I had been hunting in earlier and sat in a tree waiting and thinking.

Do I go back and say sorry to Seth? No that shows weakness and I am not weak. Seth is the last person I need to see right now I want to hit him so hard his mouth will bleed. I wanted to tare his insides out he smelled repulsive and I couldn't take the smell without feeling like I was going to throw up. Yes, I was happy when I found out my mom had woken up but that doesn't mean I forgive her.

I bet you are wondering what I should forgive her for. Am I right? She left us in the care of that mutt. I wanted to see her happy to see me when I was able to walk and talk but she didn't take care of herself like she was told to do and now she is weaker than ever and she almost gave up. She doesn't care about me or my siblings. She might care about Anna but that is because everyone baby's poor small defenseless Anna like always. They think she can't handle herself in battle I have fought her before and she could almost beat me and I was fighting full strength the only reason I won was because I am bigger and stronger she has fast on her side so she isn't defenseless.

I could smell salt water and pepper.

"What is that?" I asked myself

I got higher in the tree so they couldn't see me but I could see them.

"Do you smell that Alec?" the girl asked

"Yes, sister I smell it. The mixture of sweet and sour." the guy Alec I'm guessing answered

The two of them walked through the clearing looking around. I felt a present behind me and by time I turned I was shoved out of the tree. I tried to land on my feet but only got to my knees and slammed into the ground. I screamed in pain. It felt as if my left leg had been set on fire and my knee was the source of the pain. I fell to my side grabbing my leg and I felt tears coming out of my eyes. The tears were sending a burning sensation agent my cold flesh.

"Awww isn't he cute brother?" the girl said

"Now Jane we need him we can't kill him just yet." the Alec guy told her

"Not even a little bit of pain?" she asked sad

"Now come on guys this is my kid we can't cause him to much pain. His knee will hurt him for now and when that pain lessens then Jane can take over. Now we must keep going towards the Cullen's house we have a time limit." the guy said jumping out of the tree

The guy picked me up and then my vision went black.

(Anna's POV)

I felt the pain coming before Melody screamed. It hit me like a fire ball mixed in with a sledge hammer agenized my knee cap. I screamed and hit the floor before Melody did and after Melody hit the floor the door of the room busted open to show two people I didn't recognized.

"It's the knee it is a telepathic pain from Adam!" the guy yelled

"Dad what is going on with Adam?" my mom yelled

"I can't tell. But he is in some serious pain and the connection is breaking. From him to the girls it will only last two maybe three minutes tops." he told her

"What happened?" Seth asked coming in the door

"It's Adam he is hurt badly and it is affecting the girls because of the telepathic connection they have with him. Edward said it should only last another minute or so." Esme said

"Okay." Seth said

"Who, are you?" I panted out as the pain went away

"I am your grandfather. And this is your grandmother. You must be Anna you keep the connection going it is stronger threw you than it is with Melody." he told me

The pain decreased even more and I just laid there. I pulled up my pant leg when it felt better to move and there was a huge bruise there. I pulled it back down and closed my eyes trying to see what Adam was seeing but all I got was darkness and pain.

"Adam if you can hear me say something." I said in my head

"I hurt." I heard

I sat up with my eyes closed still. "What happened?" I asked threw my head I had already blocked out anyone else from seeing our conversation even Melody couldn't see it. A little gift from my mother helped me with it.

"Some guy and a girl came into the clearing and someone pushed me out of the tree and…" then it stopped I had lost the connection.

I tried to get it back but I couldn't find it again. I heard someone saying my name and opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked irritated

Then I saw that everyone was looking at me.

"Bella you haven't dropped your shield yet I can't read anyone's thoughts." Edward told her

"Yes I have." Bella told him

I closed my eyes again and broke the shield. I hadn't realized that I had covered everyone's thoughts.

"Who did that?" Edward asked before I could open my eyes

My mom and Melody said it wasn't them and so did Bella. I opened my eyes and Seth just looked at me for a second.

"What?" I asked him

"Your eyes are blue." he told me

"Like that!…." Melody started but I got up and tackled her covering her mouth and blocked our thoughts

"Shut up Melody." I told her

"I will let you go if and only if you do not finish that sentence. I know what you were about to say but don't you dare say it." I snapped at her

She nodded and I slowly let her up and let go of her mouth.

"It was you who was blocking everyone's thoughts." Edward said

"Yeah so what." I said crossing my arms

"How can you do that Bella hasn't even learn how to control it like you can." he asked me

"She has always been able to do that and it has gotten better ever sense the vision she had yesterday!" Melody shouted

"Thank you Melody for broadcasting it to the entire world I don't think China was able to hear you! God you can be so annoying sometimes I swear!" I yelled at her

"Your not aloud to swear!" Melody yelled back pointing at me

"Girls stop yelling at each other." my mom said getting up

"I am going to hit you so hard you won't remember you own name." I told her

"Yeah right. Oh look I can see the future and block people's thoughts ooooo scary. You couldn't even take me on without help from someone else. Last time I checked I was bigger than you Annamaria." Melody told me

I started to see red. "Don't call me that Melody or I will hurt you for sure without help and you will regret it." I told her

"Oh look my eyes change color now they are red starting to turn black what a freak you are Annamaria." she told me crossing her arms over her chest

I dove after her only to be grabbed by Seth and Melody was grabbed by mom.

"Now that is enough both of you say you are sorry right now or you both are in trouble do you hear me." Mom told us

"Yes mother." Melody said outside her head "You see Anna mom doesn't care about you she only cares about me and Adam because we can be useful unlike you." she told me threw telepathy and no one could hear because I had it blocked

I froze unable to speak.

"Sorry Anna." Melody told me

I just stayed still in Seth's arms I felt the tears coming before I could even stop them. I struggled out of Seth's grip and took off towards the bathroom. I slammed and locked the door.

"Anna are you okay?" I heard Seth ask threw the door

"Just leave me alone Seth." I told him

I leaned into the door so it couldn't be opened. I could hear Seth's heart beat really close so I knew he was still a the door.

"Seth I… I'm fine really just leave me alone for a bit." I told him tears still running down my cheeks

"Anna what's wrong what was she going to say?" he asked me

"I don't was to talk about it Seth just go okay." I told him sinking to the floor

"Anna just open the door. I can go get Emmet and he could undo the lock if I need to just tell me what she said and what she was about to say." he told me

"Esme would be upset if Emmet broke her door." I told him

"I think she would make an exception for this Anna." he told me

"Melody told me that mom didn't care about me because I was useless compared to her and Adam." I told him

"Anna you know that isn't true. Now what was she going to say about your eye color?" he asked me

I closed my eyes before I spoke. "She was going to say I had blue eye's like my father." I told him

I didn't hear his response because I got sucked into a vision.

"So Anna you decided to join us did you." My dad said

"Where am I why am I here?" I asked him

"I brought you here so you could see your brother he is awake now and I think you two should talk." he told me

"Where is my brother?" I asked him

He turned side way's pointing towards my brother. He was on the ground trying to move his knee.

"Adam!" I yelled running towards him

"Anna what are you doing here?" he asked me

"He brought me here only threw thoughts thou but at least I am here." I told him

"Do you know how bad this hurts?" he asked me gesturing to his knee

"Yeah I do." I told him showing him my knee

"Sorry forgot about that." he told me

"Are you okay well besides the knee thing?" I asked him

"Yeah I'm fine how are things at home?" he asked me

"Well me and Melody got into a fight and mom is up moving around. Everyone is worried about you." I told him

"So you got her here can we try it?" someone asked from behind me

"It might work but she is only here threw thoughts so not 100% sure it will work." my dad said

"Go on Jane try you power she can't block it without loosing the connection." a guy said

"Yes brother that is true." the girl answered back

"I'll get her so she can't run." my dad said and then I was in his grasp he had a tight grip on my arms

I tried to struggle to get away but that made him grab me tighter.

" Let me go!" I screamed

"Let Anna go!" I heard Adam yell

"Now Jane." the guy said

Jane looked at me and then I felt agenizing pain. I felt like my skin was on fire and I had burning ice on me. I remember screaming and Adam yelling then I was dropped onto the floor.

"Anna!" someone was yelling

I tried to block it an lost the connection that was brought on me.

"Anna answer me." I heard someone say

I opened my eyes and I was on the bathroom floor with Seth and Emmet over me. I didn't know what I had did but it scared the crap out of them.

"Anna are you okay what happened?" Seth asked me

I went to speak but I couldn't. I spoke in my mind but it wouldn't let me do that either

"Anna what happened to your arms?" Emmet asked me

I looked at my arms and they were all bruised up. Then I remember my dad grabbing me tight on my arms.

I kept on trying to talk out or threw my mind. Nothing was working and I was starting to panic and then Melody was there.

"Anna why are you freaking out? Why were you screaming and you look like crap." she told me all that without taking a breath in-between sentences.

Seth just looked at me. "Okay well we need to tell everyone you can walk right?" he asked me

I sat up and went to stand but my skin felt like it was on fire with every movement I had made.

"Just a little further." I thought myself in my head.

I got up but I couldn't stay standing and went to fall. Seth caught me and picked me up.

"I take that as a no." he told me

He brought me into my moms room and everyone was sitting there looking worried. Then they seen me and didn't look as worried. My mom got up and ran a crossed the room to get me out of Seth's arms.

"Are you okay Anna we could hear you screaming from here." she told me

I didn't answer her witch scared her even more.

"She can't talk Ness." Seth told her

"Why can't she?" she asked

"Because our father took it away." Melody answered from the door way

"What do you mean?" Mom asked

"I get pulled into the visions two but I can't partake in them I am not even seen but I know what happened and what he did. Not sure how he did it but it is possible. Even if you think it can't be done." she told them I nodded

"So he really did that to you?" Melody asked

I nodded I went to say yes but it didn't come out so I just stuck with the nodding.

"Should we tell them? Or do you not want to relive the memory?" she asked me

I just nodded slowly unsure if I really wanted to or not.

"Okay well I guess we tell them." she told me

Melody explained everything the way she had seen it she explained how I had just fallen to the ground by the girl in the clearing just looking at me and with each detail I could feel the pain and my mom would hold me even tighter. I didn't understand a lot about what she was describing but I had lived it how could I not understand it. Apparently before I had broken the connection my dad had kicked me in the rib's. well that would explain the pain but I was feeling that every where on my body so that is probably why I didn't notice it.

I looked over towards Seth and he was shaking and he looked angry. Jacob whispered something to him while Melody was in the middle of telling what went on after I had fallen on the ground and Seth walked out I got out of my mothers grip and snuck out to fallow Seth. I walked outside and seen him in wolf form he took off into the woods so I fallowed I couldn't talk so I couldn't shout out to him so I fallowed instead. He ran into the clearing that my vision was at so I hid in a bush. He stopped and started to sniff the air. He smelled something but he didn't know if it was good or bad. But I had known that smell I had smelled it and it is apart of me. At first I thought he was smelling me so I went to come out then the two vampires that I didn't want to see came out.

"They send a wolf to stop us. How sad." Jane said

"Yes but something you just can't help it sister." Alec said

Seth growled and my dad walked out with Adam in his arms passed out.

"So you know he isn't alone right?" my dad asked

"Yes we know but we wanted her to watch the show." Jane said

Then Alec grabbed me from behind and I was brought out into the open. I tried to brake free but that was all crushed when Seth was tackled while he was looking at me.

I tried to shout but all that came out was a whisper. "Seth."

"Anna I see you are still recovering from earlier." my dad said to me

"Shut up." I said in a whisper

"Jane would you mind I think we have had our prisoner alive long enough lets kill him and then take the girl." Alec said

Jane went to bite him but I screamed "No stop please I'll go just let him go please." I yelled

Jane stopped "Should we just let him go and take the girl if we kill him she may fight but if we don't then she won't fight will you Anna?" Jane asked me

"No I won't fight just let him live." I told them

I looked at Adam he looked about 16 now and I looked about 14-15 so I was a little smaller than Alec but he was stronger than I am so no chance of escape.

"Just let me say good by to him." I told them "Alone. I won't run you have my word on that." I told them

"Okay, Jane let him go Alec let her go. You have five minutes Anna then we will come to get you." my dad said then Seth was let go and he took off behind some bushes and changed back into his human form

"Why did you fallow me Anna? Do you realize…."He started but I cut him off

"I don't want these last five minutes of us fighting." I told him

"Sorry Anna. But why would you go with them why didn't you run and let me die?" he asked me

"The same reason you would have if it were me getting ready to be killed." I told him tears threatening to fall

"Don't cry Anna. I hate it when you cry." he told me taking his thumb and wiping the tears that had fallen.

"I love you Seth." I told him crying even harder

Seth pulled me into a hug and held me there and let me cry.

"I love you to Anna don't you doubt that one bit okay." he told me

I pulled away we only had a minute then I had to leave him behind. I was afraid of what could happen while I was gone.

"You're not going to move on once I'm gone?" I asked him afraid of the answer

"No and I won't give up until I find you again Anna." he told me

30 seconds left. He pulled me into a kiss a good long kiss. It felt like time had frozen then I heard my name being called. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I need to leave Seth. You need to take Adam home. They will let you go and make it home but you can't come looking for me until I tell Melody and Adam it's safe." I told him

"Okay be careful Anna take care of yourself and remember I love you." he told me

"I love you to." I gave him one more kiss then ran off with my father.

**I know a bad place to stop but I felt like I should stop there you know? Any way R&R love you guys- Thalia**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am dedicating this chapter to my fallen friend Jacob. He died one year ago today. He was in the Army. Love you and Miss you Jake.**

(Seth's POV)

She was gone. I didn't know how long it would take for me to see her again but I had to trust her. Adam started to wake up and I walked over to him.

"Hey Seth, where's Anna?" he asked me

"Gone." was all I said

"What do you mean gone?" he asked me

"I will explain when we get home." I told him helping him walk

We walked the rest of the way in silence. So many things were running threw my head I know Edward wouldn't be able to read it. We walked in the door to see everyone in the living room.

"Adam." Melody said and ran to give her brother a hug

"Where's Anna?" Ness asked me

That's when everyone started looking at me. I just shook my head looking down.

"Seth where is my daughter?" Ness asked again getting up

"Ness I'm sorry I couldn't….." I started but was cut off

"No, this isn't happening it can't be." Ness said starting to get teary eyed.

"Seth tell us what happened." Alice told me

"Alec had her and Jane had me. They were going to kill me and take her but when Jane went to kill me she told them to stop and she would go without a fight if they let me live. So they did and she left with them." I told them

"We need to go after them I mean they couldn't have gotten far." Emmet said

"We can't go after them. I promised Anna we wouldn't go looking for her until she told Adam and Melody it was safe to do so." I told them

"How long will that take?" Adam asked

"I don't know." I told him

The room was quiet and I had to leave. I had to go run but I didn't want to.

"Go ahead Seth." Edward told me

I nodded and left slamming the door behind me.

(Melody's POV)

I looked at the clock. 8:30pm it said. About two months ago Anna was taken by our dad. Everyone was in the living room discussing plans for getting her back when she says it's safe. Seth was out back with Alice. She had been trying to get him to stop blaming himself for what happened and to get him to come back in side. Adam was sitting in a chair he had brought in from the kitchen. I was sitting in a corner on the floor. I looked around and it looked different. No one was there no mom or Adam. Then I realized what was happening. Anna wanted me to see something. So she brought me into a vision.

"Come on bring it." I heard Anna say

I turned towards her voice. She was in a field with a guy. I didn't recognize him.

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah please?" she asked

"Fine you ready?" he asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Yeah and don't be easy on me either." she told him

"Anna that isn't in my nature." he said and lunged

She ran full force towards him and tackled him. They went rolling and I felt my face burning. I touched my forehead and realized it was bleeding. They stopped rolling and the guy was on top of her.

"Anna your bleeding." the guy said getting off her

She touched her forehead to check to see if she was bleeding or not.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" the guy started but Anna cut him off

"I'm fine Alec quit being so paranoid." she told him

"I'm aloud to be worried." he told her

"Whatever." she said and he sat down by her

I got a little closer to her and realized she had broses on her face and arms.

"Anna?" I asked

She looked up an seen me.

"Finally I got it!" she yelled

"What?" Alec asked and looked where she was looking and seen me

"You got her." he said

"So what did you want to tell me because you know everyone is freaking out." I told her

"How is Seth?" she asked me standing up

"He won't come inside the house and he won't eat he barley sleeps. He is really worried about you." I told her

"Oh, well Alec has agreed to help me leave and everyone is on bored with it but Aro, dad and the other two guys I still can't remember they're names." she told me

"So is it safe to come get you?" I asked her

"Yeah tonight meet us here." she told me

"Where is here?" I asked her

"Marinha Grande, Portugal. We will meet you at the airport in Forks be ready." she told me

"What time?" I asked her

"1:45am, See you soon sis." she said and she was gone

I pulled my head back up. I looked up to see if anyone had noticed that I wasn't there. Adam looked at me and used our telepathy.

"What happened?" he asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked him

He pointed to his forehead and I touched mine. I was still bleeding. Edward looked over to me.

"Sorry." I said and ran into the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me so my mom or Adam couldn't get in. I know what you're thinking they are vampires but Esme doesn't like it when people brake her doors.

"Melody what happened you never answered my question." Adam told me through the door

I ran warm water over my hand and wiped it on my forehead. When I got all the blood off I contacted Anna using our telepathy so Adam could hear as well.

"Anna, why do we have to come so soon?" I asked her

"Because tonight is when I fight some other people and if I beat them then I become a Voltaire member. The fight starts at 1:30am so it will start after I am home in Forks." she told me then I felt the connection brake.

I made sure all the blood was off my forehead before I opened the door. Adam was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and he was trying to keep his smile from showing.

"I take it you heard?" I asked him

"Yep so that means we need to get ready." he said his smile showing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked coming in from outside

"Anna told her the plan for tonight." Adam

After he said Anna he had everyone's attention.

"When did this happen?" Edward asked

"When I put my head down I got pulled into this wired vision thing and I saw Anna and….crap what's his name…oh I remember his name was Alec. They were training that's why I was bleeding anyway I said Anna and she seen me and so did Alec. She told me the plan for tonight." I told them

"What's the plan?" Emmet asked me

"Well everyone one is on bored and the only ones who don't know are Aro, our dad and two other guys so of course they aren't on bored. At 12:00am we need to head to the airport because around 1:00am they will be getting off the plane before the battle starts." I told them

"Who are they?" Jasper asked

"I don't know Anna said we so I assume people are going to be on the plane with her." I told them

"I need to go tell Seth." Alice said and ran back outside.

Everyone started talking about the plan for tonight and at 12:00am we left for the air port.

**Let me know what you think.- Thalia**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna's POV

I was sitting on a plane heading home and I couldn't be more worried. I was afraid for my family. My dad had never told anyone who my mother was they had just assumed it was some human. They knew that I had siblings but they didn't know who they were. I was worried that once they found out that my mom was Renesmee that they will treat me different.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked me in the seat next to me

"Just thinking about my family." I told her

"I'm sure they are fine. I mean they can't be that worried." She said

"You don't have a clue Jane." I told her

"So who is this Seth person that you talk so highly about?" she asked me

"He's a shape shifter that has been around sense I was little. He took care of me when my mom was in a coma." I told her

"Is your mom still alive or has she passed on?" Alec asked me

"She is still alive and kicking. Trust me it will take you by surprise and you might hate yourselves after you find out who she is." I told them looking out the window seeing we were getting ready to land.

"Well who is she?" Jane asked

"That you have to find out yourselves." I told her

Then we landed. We all got up and walked out of the doors and into the airport. Jane caught the sent of my family and growled.

"What are they doing here?" she groaned.

"Anna!" Adam and Melody yelled at the same time and then I was tackled in there hugs

"Can't breathe guys." I told them and they let me go.

I saw everyone else from the family being timid because of Jane, Alec and Felix. I saw my mom close to tears and ran at her hugging her.

"Hey mom." I said

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? You're covered in bruises." She said touching my face

"Yeah training was intense this morning. But I'm fine." I told her

"I'm just so happy your home." She told me

"Wait Renesmee is your mom?" Jane asked finally catching on

"Told you guys you would be surprised." I told them

"Wait Victor said your mom was a human. Why would he lie?" Alec asked

"I think it would be best to talk about this at home. We have a lot of discussing to do." Carlisle told us

"I think we do to, and apparently a lot of catching up to do as well." Jane said

"Where is Seth? I thought he would be here." I said

"He is at the house with the rest of the wolves. Letting them know that they are coming as well." Edward told me

"Oh, what do you think they will do?" I asked him

"I'm not sure but Jasper and Alice are waiting there with them along with Emmet and Rosily. So lets just get home so we can talk." He told me and we got into the cars.

Jane and Alec road with Carlisle and Esme and Felix road with Adam, Melody, mom and I while Edward and Bella road together.

"So Little Ness how did they come to be?" Felix asked her

"We don't really talk about it." Adam told him earning a slap in the head from me

"Ow!" he said

"What?" I asked him

"You just hit me." He told me

"No I didn't." I told him

"Yes you did. Melody you seen her right?"

"I didn't see anything." She told him

"I think you are just making things up." I told him with a smirk

"You are going to get it when we get home." He told me

"Bring it."

"I will don't worry and I won't go easy on you either."

"Adam, Annamaria I swear if you two don't stop I will tell Emmet." She told us

"I didn't know your name was Annamaria." Felix said

"Please don't tell the others." I begged him

"Why not I think it is a good name." he told me

"I'm going to die. I can see it now, the endless days of mocking and people saying my whole first name. this is going to be a nightmare." I said

"Quite being dramatic Ann." Melody told me

"Why can't I be I mean we haven't had anything to really talk about so I just wanted to have a little fun before all this crap begins." I told her

"All the crap has already started Anna you just haven't been here to witness it." She told me

I could tell Adam felt uncomfortable sitting in between us.

"Whatever Melody I'm not going to start with you." I told her crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"What I thought." I heard her mumble but I just brushed it off

We pulled into the drive way last and I got out slamming the door. I stopped myself before I walked into the house. I ran over to my mom who was walking up the drive way.

"Mom can I go on a run really quick to calm down some before I walk in there?" I asked her

"Let me get someone to run with you." She told me

"I can run with her Ness." I heard someone say and turned to see Jane

"You're sure?" she asked her

"Yeah I need to get out of there for a minute anyway." Jane told her

"Okay you guys have ten minutes." She told us and we ran

We ran as fast as we could and we made it to the clearing I had grown up in. I laid down in the middle just looking at the stars.

"So why did you need to get out of there?" Jane asked me

"Melody was starting some stuff in the car and I needed to calm down some and I had always found this place soothing. Especially at night when the stars were out." I told her

"I see. When I was alive there was this abandoned house out in the middle of the woods and on every full moon Alec and I would sneak out of the house and go sit on the house's roof top and watch the stars and the moon shine up above." She told me looking at the stars

"You two must have been something when you were younger." I told her

"I guess you could say that. Alec was always getting into some kind of trouble." She told me with a smile

"What was the worse thing he ever did?" I asked her

Her face seemed to go dark.

"He told one of his friends sense birth about what we could do. After he told him he told our father and then we were to be killed for using witch craft. That was the worst thing he has ever done." She told me

"I'm sorry Jane." I told her

"I think it is time we go back." She said getting up

I got up and we ran back. She walked into the house first and I fallowed after her. It was now or never.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	9. Chapter 9

Anna's POV

I couldn't believe what I walked into. The living room was full of everyone and the smell when you walked in hits you in the face was horrible. When I walked in I had to step back out and Edward fallowed me. I started to cough.

"Your senses have heightened." He told me

"I kind of figured that out." I told him

"Come on you should be fine. You will get used to it." He told me

I nodded and walked back in, everyone looked at me.

"So why exactly are they here?" Jacob asked gesturing to Alec, Jane, and Felix

"I asked them to come with me. I thought we could use all the help we could get if Aro comes for us and sense they know who our mom is I'm sure they will help." I told him

"Wait you mean they didn't know Renesmee was your mom?" Leah asked

"Victor told us she was human that is why we agreed that we would help take them back with us. We were going to come here for a checkup with Renesmee but found Adam and it changed. Now the only question that we have is that how did Victor come to meet Renesmee." Jane told them

"As Adam told Felix in the car we don't talk about it." I heard Melody say

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her using our telepathy

"I don't trust them I mean they could be here just to gain information about us and tell dad so he can find our weak spots." She sent back

"I trust them I mean they have helped me while I was gone." I sent to her

"What makes you so special that dad would trade you for Adam? I mean your smaller and weaker than us so why go with the weak child?" she asked threw our heads

"You two need to stop." Adam said to us outside the telepathy.

"Stay out of it." We said to him at the same time

"Will you three stop fighting?" mom asked us

"I'm just trying to figure something out and she just wants to have an attitude about it." Melody told her

"Melody you know dam well that you are not sweet and innocent so stop acting like it." I told her

"You see she is just so evil. That's probably why he took you because he had more of an influence on you than he could me or Adam." She told me crossing her arms over her chest

I was starting to get mad.

"Why don't just go jump off a cliff or something." I spat at her

"Your eyes are changing color again." Adam said

"Stop it you three." Edward told us

"You're just so pathetic Ann I mean you rely on your powers to help you when you are in trouble as to where Adam and I don't need our powers to win a fight." Melody said

"Will you stop bringing me into your guy's fights?" Adam asked

"Why do you always have to throw that in my face Melody I get it I'm small and I'm not as strong or fast as you two are but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. I just don't understand why you are so hateful to me. It's not like I had a choice to leave or not Melody." I told her

"But you did have a choice to leave or not. You chose to leave us here to worry about you for two months without any word on if you are still alive or not! Do you even realize what that put our family threw?" she asked me

"I wasn't going to let them kill Seth Melody! What did you want me to do? Just let them kill someone because I wouldn't do that! I'm sorry that I couldn't get my powers to work to contact you guys but there was nothing I could do!" I yelled at her

"You could have ran away! You could have put up some kind of a fight! You have a shield that would protect you from their mental attacks and you can run faster than Edward which means you could have ran fast than them to get away! Why didn't you put up some kind of a fight?" she yelled back

I was taken back by her words. I looked at everyone in the room not sure what to say. Everyone looked upset about what she had pointed out and I couldn't come up with an answer. She was right I could have done so many things to get away but I didn't do anything I just left with them. I saw Seth standing in the corner just watching the battle in-between Melody and I and I couldn't understand why he wouldn't back me up. I looked back at Melody and closed my eyes taking a breath. I still didn't know what to say to her.

"Anna?" it was a taunting whisper and I could feel myself start to shake

"Anna are you okay?" someone asked and I felt them grab my shoulder

My knees gave out and they caught me. I was taken into a vision.

I was back in the forest at the clearing. It was dark and the only light was the full moon shining bright overhead.

"I see I got you." I heard him say and turned to see my father

"What do you want?" I asked him then he was right in front of my face.

"Where did you go? I know you aren't stupid enough to go back to your family." He told me

I froze. I wasn't expecting him to figure it out so quickly.

"So you are there. I wonder what it's like to be back with your family who have no clue about anything you have done." He told me

I knew Melody and Adam could hear and I didn't want them to know what all I have found out.

"Shut up." I told him

"Why because your sibling can hear that if they were to be bitten by a vampire they would die? Or that once their body's reach age twenty they will stop growing and Melody will only be able to have one child if that? What about Adam? He has venom but he can't turn anyone but if he were to bite you or Melody you would die." He said but that wasn't all that I knew and I knew he was going to hold that for a later date.

"I said to shut up!" I yelled at him and he smacked me

It hurt I will say that. My cheek burned and I could feel myself trying to stay in control.

"Don't ever talk to me like that." He told me

"Why not you are nothing to me you mean nothing to everyone just someone that is a worthless piece of trash that likes to hurt people! You try to frighten people into doing your bidding but by yourself you can't do anything to anybody!" I yelled at him

The next thing I know I was slammed into a tree. He had a tight hold on my arms and growled at me.

"Be sure to tell Edward I'll see him soon." He told me and I opened my eyes on the floor seeing a bright light in my right eye.

I hissed closing my eyes and pushed the light away. Then someone was on me.

"What the hell Ann?" Melody yelled at me

"What?" I snapped at her

"Is what he said true?" Adam asked

I sighed. "Yes, what he said was true. I was going to tell you guys but he got to it before me." I told them

Melody moved my head to the side to look at my cheek.

"He got you pretty good. It looks like it's going to be a bruise." She told me

"Can I get up now?" I asked her

She got up and helped me up.

"Okay so what just happened?" Jane asked

"That's right I haven't done that with you guys. Well it is like a vision I guess you would say but as you can see" I stopped to show them my cheek. "If I get hit or anything I end up with bruises and cuts." I told them

"So that is how he would bring you to us when we were looking for you guys." Alec said

"Yep." I told them

"Ann you are forgetting to tell someone something." She told me

"Oh, Edward he said he would see you soon." I told him

"How do you know him?" Adam asked him

"I can't remember anyone named Victor." He told us

"Let's go get you some ice for your cheek Anna it is starting to swell." Carlisle said

I walked upstairs with him to his office. I heard someone fallow us but I didn't really pay attention. I sat on Carlisle's desk while he got an ice pack out of his freezer. He came to check out my cheek to see how bad the bruising was.

"That will be there for a few days." He told me and then someone walked in

I looked past Carlisle to see Seth. Carlisle smiled and handed me the ice pack.

"I will leave you two to talk." He told us and left

I put the ice pack to my cheek and Seth closed the door.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said back

He walked up and grabbed my hand and moved it and the ice pack away from my face. He looked at the bruise and let go of my hand. I put the ice pack back to my face.

"Seth if you have something to say please just say it." I told him

"How have you been the past two months?" he asked me

"Okay I guess I mean I don't really know. How have you been?" I asked him

"I've been better. We have all been really worried about you." He told me

"There really wasn't a need to be worried I am a big girl." I told him

"We know but we don't trust your dad." He told me

"You and me both." I told him

"You ready to go down stairs and answer questions?" he asked me

"I guess." I told him and hopped off of the desk

We walked out and went back down stairs. Seth went back to his corner and I sat on the stairs.

"So what all happened in your vision?" Bella asked me

"We were in the field again and I saw him. "I see I got you." I heard him say and turned to see him

"What do you want?" I asked him then he was right in front of my face.

"Where did you go? I know you aren't stupid enough to go back to your family." He told me

I froze. I hadn't expecting him to figure it out so quickly.

"So you are there. I wonder what it's like to be back with your family who has no clue about anything you have done." He told me

"Shut up." I told him

"Why because your sibling can hear that if they were to be bitten by a vampire they would die? Or that once their body's reach age twenty they will stop growing and Melody will only be able to have one child if that? What about Adam? He has venom but he can't turn anyone but if he were to bite you or Melody you would die." He said

"I said to shut up!" I yelled at him and he smacked me

"Don't ever talk to me like that." He told me

"Why not you are nothing to me you mean nothing to everyone just someone that is a worthless piece of trash that likes to hurt people! You try to frighten people into doing your bidding but by yourself you can't do anything to anybody!" I yelled at him

The next thing I know I was slammed into a tree. He had a tight hold on my arms and growled at me.

"Be sure to tell Edward I'll see him soon." He told me and I opened my eyes on the floor seeing a bright light in my right eye." I told them making sure I didn't miss anything

I glanced at Alec and he looked at me. He knew everything I had found out and he knew he didn't say everything.

"It seems you did a lot of research while you were gone. Is that all you found out?" Carlisle asked me

"That pretty much sums it all up." I told him

Adam got up and stretched.

"Well this is enough drama for one day I think I'm going to go to bed." He told us

"Me too you guys. You going to come Ann?" Melody asked getting up

"Yeah why not?" I sighed getting up

"Night guys." Mom told us as we went up the steps.

Adam went into our old room that we all shared before I left and Melody lead me to a new room that used to be Bella and Edwards but sense they don't live here anymore they gave me and Melody their room. Melody told me about how everyone was talking about how different I was and it worried them. I told her there was nothing to be worried about even though I knew that there was a lot to worry about. After I was sure that Melody was asleep I grabbed my cell phone and climbed up onto the roof. I saw Alec up here already and sat by him.

"Ready?" I asked him

"Yeah." He told me and I dialed Ruby's number

"Hello?" she answered in a thick Italian ascent

"Hello Ruby is Blake still awake?" I asked her

"Si he has been waiting for your call." She told me

"May we speak to him?" Alec asked

"Si here you go." She told us

"Hello?" I heard Blake's little voice asked

"Hey sweetie it's mommy." I told him

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	10. Chapter 10

Alec's POV

I watched Anna talk to Blake and I just couldn't take my eyes off her face. No matter what her day had been like she would always brighten up when Blake talked to her or was even seen. I couldn't wait to talk to Blake. I hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to him and it made me feel bad.

"What all did you do after we left?" She asked him

"Rosy let me paint. We went out hunting and I took down a deer all by myself!" He told her excited I chuckled at him

"That's great Blake! Do you want to talk to daddy?" She asked him looking at me with a smirk

"Yes I want to talk to him." I heard him say

She handed me the phone.

"Hey Blake." I said

"Hi daddy. You never said goodbye to me." He told me

"I know I'm sorry I didn't but I had to take care of something's. How are you feeling?" I asked him remembering he had a headache this morning

"My headache is gone." He said and I heard him yawn

"Why don't you go to sleep Blake we will call you tomorrow around one in the afternoon." I told him

"Night daddy." He said

"Goodnight Blake." Anna said and I hung up

"He has been getting headaches very often." She said

"I know but we can't really pin point it to anything in particular that cases them." I told her

"I know. I miss him already." She told me

"Yeah but he is safe with Ruby and Zack. He is far away from your dad and the Voltaire so he is safe and they can't find him or get to him." I told her

"Yeah Zack's power keeps them all hidden. I'm still amazed by it all." She told me and yawned

"Go to bed Anna we will have a busy day tomorrow." I told her

"Goodnight Alec." She told me and gave me a kiss

"Night Anna." I told her and she went back to her room.

I closed my eyes and listened to everything. Letting all the unfamiliar smells in it was calming to just sit here and not worry about anyone for the moment. I heard rustling in the trees and opened my eyes. Then I saw a midnight black wolf come out of the woods.

Renesmee's POV

I walked into Anna and Melody's room to check on them and Anna wasn't there. The window was open and I walked over to it.

"Goodnight Alec. I heard her say

"Night Anna." He said and I went and sat on her bed

She climbed back into her window and closed it. She jumped when se seen me.

"Hallway." I told her and walked to the hallway

She fallowed me and I closed the door.

"What were you and Alec talking about?" I asked her

"Just some stuff." She said and her heart sped up

I heard growling coming from outside and we ran down the steps. We ran out the back door to see Jacob Seth and Leah in wolf form with Sam Paul Jarred Quil and Camren. I was a little frightened because they all weren't really fond with each other. Sam seen Anna and growled. I put Anna behind me and hissed at him. My dad came out.

"He wants to know what she is doing back here." My dad said

"She lives here so of course she will be here." I told him

Leah Seth and Jacob all looked tense and Seth growled.

"Sam said they came a crossed her sent in Canada but it didn't lead back here. It lead off into the woods then disappeared." My dad told me

Anna froze and I could hear her pales getting faster.

"Did you find anything?" She asked them coming out from behind me

Sam looked at Paul.

"They found a vampire but she ran and when they went after her she disappeared with no sent trail to fallow." Dad told her

She sighed in relief. Then Alec jumped out of nowhere and scared me.

"What's going on?" He asked sounding confused

"They came here to see if Anna was here because they caught her sent in Canada." I told him

He looked at Anna and she shook her head no.

"Okay then. Well if that's all you wanted then why don't you guys go back home." I said

"They wanted to know why they are here." My dad said gesturing to Alec.

"I asked them to come with me just in case Aro where to come or my dad." She told them

They looked at each other.

"Sam wants to know if they do show up if they can come help." My dad said

"I think the more the better. I mean it is more protection for them." I said

"I don't care as long as they behave." Anna said

"Okay then they are allowed to come when the time gets here." My dad said

"Can one of you guys show me where that trail is?" Anna asked

"Anna I don't think that is a good idea." Alec said

"You can come to if you think it wouldn't be safe. Quil can you show me?" She asked him

Quil ran off into the woods and they fallowed after him.

"See you soon Sam." My dad said and they left.

"What were they thinking?" I asked him

"Anna was freaking out about someone named Ruby after they said they went after the vampire and after that she blocked her and Alec's thoughts." He told me

"I am going to bed. Night dad." I told him and walked into the house

Anna's POV

We ran fallowing Quil to a clearing and then he stopped.

"Thanks Quil we will take it from here." Alec told him

He nodded and ran back through the forest.

"I can't believe we get to see Blake! I hadn't realized that they were this close." I told Alec

"Yeah I didn't think they lived here." He said

"I just want to see him. I haven't seen him in a week. I can't take not seeing him." I told him

"I know Ann." He told me and grabbed my hand as we ran

A light caught my eye and I tugged on his hand for him to turn and when he did I fell pulling him with me. We rolled and stopped with him on top of me laughing shaking his head.

"You're so clumsy." He told me

"Well I need to keep you on your toes some way." I told him with a smirk

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Let's go see our son." He told me and helped me up.

We fallowed the light and came upon a cabin. Alec knocked on the door and Zack answered.

"Alec? How did you find us?" He asked him

"The wolves that went after Ruby are friends of the family and lead us to where her sent stopped. Then we looked until we seen a light and now we are here." He told him

"Well come in Blake is painting some before he goes to bed." Zack told us and we walked in

It was a cozy cabin. It reminded me of Edward and Bella's Cottage that they live in. I saw Ruby and she got up and hugged me.

"Hey Ruby." I said

"Hello Anna how is your family?" She asked me

"They are okay I guess a little paranoid about everything." I told her

"Do they know about Blake?" She asked me

"No they don't even know about Alec and I." I told her

She shook her head.

"Keeping secrets from family is very bad Anna. You shouldn't do that." She told me

"Well I'm not really keeping anything from them because they haven't asked any questions." I told her

"Mommy!" I heard Blake say behind me and I turned and scooped him up into my arms

"Hey Blake." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey mommy is daddy here?" He asked me looking around and I noticed he had a bruise on his cheek.

"What did you do to your cheek sweetie?" I asked him

"The same thing that happened to yours." He told me

I froze. Shocked and confused at the same time. Only I would get hurt during my visions and I hadn't even known Blake could see and feel them to.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" I asked him looking back at Ruby

"That guy he hit you and I could feel it to. I woke up and it was there." He told me

I was shocked and scared. I hadn't realized that by me getting hurt it would make him get hurt. Now I had to be more careful when I am in visions because I couldn't and wouldn't put him at risk.

"Alec?" I asked I knew he could hear me even if I whispered. Him and Zack had walked back outside to talk about some stuff.

"Yeah Anna?" Alec asked showing up at my side

I handed him Blake and he saw the bruise. He looked at me questionably.

"He gets hurt like I do in my visions." I told him

"We will talk about it more later." He told me

I nodded. "So how has your day been Blake?" I asked him

"Okay I already told you about it earlier. Are you guys still going to call me at one tomorrow?" he asked us

"Yes we will. So why don't you show us your room and then you need to go to bed." Alec told him

"Alright, come on!" Blake said and jumped out of Alec's arms and ran to his room.

We walked behind him. "He is getting faster and stronger by the day." I told Alec

"Yeah but he isn't growing at a very fast rate. His growing has slowed sense he has hit the five year old mark." Alec said and we walked into his room.

He had a kettle in the middle of the room and had paintings and drawings all around. I was amazed by his pictures of the forest because they were so detailed. He had a bed pushed up against the wall with a pale white bed spread. His walls were a soft green color and he had hard wood floors so if he spilled pain on the floors it wouldn't be too hard to clean up. He yawned and Alec picked him up. Blake put his head on Alec's shoulder and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I kissed Blake on the cheek and walked out of the room. Alec laid him in his bed and covered him up and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Blake." Alec told him

"Goodnight daddy." Blake said and closed his eyes.

Alec walked out and closed the door. We walked out to the living room to see Zack and Ruby sitting on the couch.

"We need to get going and Blake is asleep." Alec told them

"Will you guys be coming back or are you waiting until the coast is clear to come back?" Zack asked us

"We are going to wait a bit before we come back. See you two soon." Alec said

"Nice seeing you guys." Zack said and we walked out the door.

We ran until we were in out of hearing distance and we started walking.

"What am I going to do Alec? I can't keep having Blake getting hurt in my visions." I told him

"Just try your best not to get hurt and if you do I'm sure he will be fine." He told me

"I can't stand to have my son get hurt because of me Alec." I told him

He stopped and I looked at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He put his arm around my waste and kept me as close as he could. Then I smelled it. There was a vampire close by.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	11. Chapter 11

Anna's POV

"The sent is familiar but it has a different sent to it as well." I said

"Yeah I know." Alec said then the vampire was right in front of us

"You two realize you have the whole family freaking out?" Jane asked us

"Don't scare us like that Jane." Alec said

"Sorry but they sent me to find you guys. Come on we need to get back." She said and ran

We ran after her and it became a game.

"Whoever gets there first gets first dibs on blood in the morning!" Jane called and we picked up speed

Right now I was in last place but then I started jumping in the trees and ended up in second. When we were a few feet from the house I jumped over the creek but felt light headed and ended up not sticking the landing. I rolled and hit a tree. I was dizzy and my vision was going in and out. Jane and Alec were by my side in a second.

"Are you alright Ann?" Jane asked me

I blinked a few times. "I think so." I told them

"Are you sure? What happened?" Alec asked me

"I don't really know." I said and Jane went to help me up

When I put weight on my left ankle a pain shot up my leg and I went to fall again but Alec caught me.

"I think you broke your ankle." Alec said and picked me up

"You think or you know?" I asked him

"I'm not a doctor Ann so I just think." He told me

"Smart ass." I mumbled and Jane opened the door

"Where is Carlisle?" She asked as we walked in

"What happened?" Carlisle asked coming over to us

"I fell and we think I broke my ankle." I told him

"Will you take her to the hospital room upstairs?" Carlisle asked Alec

"Sure." He said and he carried me upstairs. I was so happy the only ones here where Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Felix

He set me on the hospital bed and Carlisle came in with an ex-ray box. He put it around my ankle and snapped some pictures. Then he took it off.

"I am going to move it around. This may hurt just let me know how bad it hurts from one to ten." He told me and touched my ankle

"Ow ow ow ow." I said

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" He asked me

"Yeah a lot." I told him

"It may be a small fracture. Good thing you heal quickly." He said

"How long until she is able to run around?" Alec asked him

"In the morning, speaking of which she should be going to bed its 3:30 in the morning." Carlisle told us

"I'll take her there." Alec said and picked me back up

"Goodnight Carlisle." I said and we left the room

"This is so horrible." I said shaking my head

"I told you, you were clumsy but if I thought you could hurt yourself by it I would have carried you in the first place." He told me with a smirk

"What if Blake can feel it?" I whispered

"He can't. If he could then I'm sure Ruby would have called me." He told me

"Alec, do you think I am a bad mom?" I asked him

He stopped walking. "Don't you ever think or say that again Anna." He told me

He kissed me before he walked me into my room. He put me on my bed.

"Goodnight Anna." He told me and walked out

"Night." I said and fell asleep.

I was seeing black. For that I was great full but that made me worry more.

Alec's POV

The sun started to raise around seven and Emmet wanted to play a game. He wanted to see who was stronger him or Felix so we all started to fight each other. Jane and I were talking when I heard my name. I looked over to see Ruby but no Zack and no Blake. I went into panic mode.

"Che cosa è successo?" I asked her (what happened?)

"Im così spiacenti Alec abbiamo provato a combatterli ma c'erano molti di loro. Zack è tracking li e mi ha detto di venire get you guys." She told me (I'm so sorry Alec we tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. Zack is tracking them and he told me to come get you guys. )

Jane looked at me.

"Don't tell her. If she asks why I'm gone tell her I went hunting or something." I told Jane

"Come on Ruby show me where it happened." I told her and we ran off

Jane's POV

Anna is going to freak out. My mind was going a mile a minute and I highly doubted Edward could read it. I was being looked at by everyone and Felix came to my side.

"You know he is freaking out right?" He asked me

"I know but she doesn't need to be freaked out if they get him back." I told him

Then we heard a scream.

"I think she knows." Felix said and we ran into the house

Anna's POV

I got up and after I opened my eyes I was pulled into a vision. I was back in the field and I crossed my arms annoyed by this and I saw him come out with Blake in his hands. I froze. I started to panic.

"Now that I see I have your attention I want you to meet me in this clearing at noon in four days." He told me

"How did you find him?" I asked him

"You and Alec left a sent trail to fallow. He is really something Anna stronger than you and your siblings combined it took five of them just to get him. Noon in four days do not be late or I will have to end his little life." He told me and then I was back in my room

I screamed in frustration. Then Jane came into my room and pushed Melody out and Felix wouldn't let anyone in. I felt my eyes sting with tears. Jane hugged me.

"Alec went after them so don't freak out okay." She told me

"I can't believe I lead them right to him." I told her some tears slipping out

"Let us threw Felix we need to see who the hell that was!" I heard Melody say

"They saw him to. What am I going to tell them?" I asked her

"Just tell them the truth." She told me

"I can't tell them Jane they would freak. Oh my god what about Seth? He would kill him!" I told him

"The dog seems to be keeping his distance like he knows something is up." Jane said

"Ann who the Hell was the little kid?" Melody yelled threw the door

"Stay out of it Melody!" I yelled back

"If you won't let us in then we can yell about it out here!" She told me

"God damn it Melody stay the Hell out of it! It is none of your business!" I yelled

"It is when he wants us to be there at noon in four days!" She yelled

I opened the door and pushed her using as much strength as I could get. She went through the window and hit a tree breaking that and hit another one. Then hit the ground. I was shocked by how much strength I had. Then my shoulder was burning and blood started going down my arm. Melody jumped back through the window but she wasn't bleeding.

"What the hell?" I asked running into the bathroom grabbing a wet wash cloth. I wiped the blood off my arm and put presser on the cut.

I walked out of the bathroom and Carlisle was checking out Melody and Adam was talking to her trying to calm her down.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me!" She yelled at me

"Did you cut your arm?" I asked her

"No I didn't. Why?" She asked me

I showed her my cut and Adam came to look at it.

"What did you do?" He asked me

"I don't know that's why I asked." I told him

Then Alec walked in with Ruby and Zack. Ruby ran right up to me and hugged me.

"It wasn't your fault." I told her

"I shouldn't have left him by himself outside. I should have known better." She said

"We will get him back don't worry." I said

"So what is going on?" Seth asked walking in

"Anna pushed me out the window and a good twenty feet farther." Melody said

"I see your strength has improved." Alec said

"Yeah well I am pissed off. So I have an idea that could back fire but as of this point I don't give a damn." I said

"Do you need help?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I am going to try to bring him here the same way he takes me there, mental teleportation." I told them

"Ooo a challenge I like it. What about you Melody?" Adam asked

"Yeah sure sounds fun, so when and how do we do this?" She asked getting up

"You guys just have to picture him in your head and I will take care of the rest. Now I have only done this once with Melody and it is a total pain." I told them

"If I remember correctly you passed out right after words and you could only hold her for about a minute. So what do you plan on saying in that minute and a half?" Alec asked

"I'm not talking you are because if I talk then it can break my concentration and then we lose him. So you need to think about what you are going to say." I told him

"Why does he have to talk?" Seth asked

"Because it is his son's life at stake." I told them

I saw the look on everyone's face and wanted to laugh. I did let a little chuckle slip through. "No way he was way too cute to be his." Melody said

"He gets it from his mom trust me." Alec said with a smirk

"Yes he does." I agreed

"So he is like Renesmee?" Carlisle asked

"No his mom wasn't human." Alec told them

"Well who is his mom?" Seth asked

"Let's not worry about that right now and lets worry about how we are going to get him back." I said

"Okay so when do you want to do this?" Adam asked me

"Now would be better as long as Alec knows what he is going to say." I told them looking at Alec

"Yeah I know." He said

"Okay well here we go." I said and sat criss cross onto the floor

Adam and Melody fallowed along with me and I put my hands in my lap and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the pictures that they had in their heads and I took in a breath. Someone walked into the room and others fallowed them.

"What happened to the window?" Emmet asked and then was shushed by everyone

I felt my mind go out of my body and went zooming through the forest and then there he was. I felt a tug in my gut and sucked in a breath and opened my eyes. He was right there in front of us and everyone was amazed by it.

"So I see you have figured out my little trick Anna, again I have to give you props." He told me and I nodded

"Give him back." Alec said

"But Alec that would take all of the fun out of it." He said and looked around the room

"I see you keep wolves around, not the best company but great guard dogs." He said

"Why do you want him?" Alec asked him

"To insure that little Anna over there keeps her promise." He said then Blake showed up into the picture. "I can bring him into this conversation as well Anna." He told me

Blake's bright hazel eyes were red and teary and he looked pale. I had to think about what promise I had made.

"The promise is that if I let the mutt live you would come with me and wouldn't run. Well as you can see he is alive and you're not here so I had to make sure I had something of great value to you so you would return to me." He said with a smirk

He put his hand over Blake's mouth and pulled his head back. I jumped up.

"If he comes back with so much as a cut the deal is off. He comes back unharmed than I go with you but if he comes back harmed in any way shape or form he comes home with us and I stay here. Do. You. Understand?" I asked him not taking my eyes off Blake

"You see Blake mommy is taking stand." He said and dropped his head letting go of his mouth

"Do you understand me?" I asked again

"Fine deal. Say by to your parents Blake." He said

Blake looked ready to cry.

"It's all going to be okay sweetie I promise." I told him

"Bye mommy. By daddy." Blake said and then they were gone

I felt light headed and then I fell getting pulled into the darkness.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but my power has been out for three days and then my internet wasn't working so when you read this it means that it is back. I like to thank you guys for your reviews and your advice so just keep it coming. I read them and I would like to thank you guys for adding me for author alerts and story alerts. Anyway back to the story and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. **

**Anna's POV**

"How long until she usually wakes up?" I heard someone ask

"Well she held him there for about five minutes. The first time she did it she was asleep for about six hours so about two days at least. Maybe longer." A girl voice answered and I knew it was Jane

"I can't believe her and Alec had a kid. I feel bad for Alec right now." Melody said

"He isn't afraid he knew it was coming I just hope he doesn't get hurt too bad." Jane said

"I can't believe Seth just attacked him once they got outside I mean I get that Seth loves her but he really needs to cool it. At least Jacob was here to keep him from killing him." Melody said

"Is Alec okay?" I used my telepathy and I heard Melody jump then she grabbed my hand

"He will be fine Anna nothing to be worried about. Are you able to open your eyes or move yet?" she asked me

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I was so tired and was fighting to go back to sleep.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." I sent to her

"Just sleep okay I will let Carlisle know that you had woken up mentally." Melody told me and I fell back asleep

The next time I woke up I heard people talking again.

"We need to leave to get to the clearing and she isn't awake yet so what are we supposed to do?" Adam asked

"There isn't anything we can do and right now this is just a test run to get familiar with the area. We will just have to get there early in the morning to show her around and how we are going to plan this. If she wakes up by then." Melody told him

"I don't get why she hasn't woken up yet I mean she should have been up hours ago." Alec said

"Where is mom?" I sent to them

"Carlisle!" Melody yelled and I heard her run out of the room

"Can you open your eyes or anything yet Ann?" Adam asked me

I scrunched my eyes together and it felt like twelve thousand pounds holding them shut. I couldn't get them to open on the first try so I tried again and this time it felt like glass was breaking on my skin. I got them opened and looked around. I saw Melody run in with Carlisle who smiled at me.

"Hello Anna how are you feeling?" he asked me

"I can't get my voice to work so you guys are going to have to be my voice for the time being." I sent to them looking at Adam

"She can't get her voice to work at the moment." Melody said

"Is that bad?" Alec asked finally coming into view

"She could just be tiered and she is still recopriating so it is normal." Carlisle assured him and I realized he had some cracks on his face.

"What happened to him?" I sent looking at them

"That would be Adam's doing." Melody said pointing at Adam

"You hit him?" I sent to him

"I was mad and it wasn't all me!" he defended himself

I sighed and tried to move my hand. It felt like it was burning and I could tell they felt it to.

"Your body is still recuperating Ann don't push yourself." Melody told me

I just rolled my eyes at her. I tried again getting my arm to move and I smiled.

"I see you are able to move around some. Does it hurt at all?" Carlisle asked me

I shook my head no. I didn't want them to know that it felt like I was holding a thousand pounds on every ounce of my body but I could tell that Adam and Melody were feeling it.

"Ann I think you should just lay there and stop moving." Adam told me

"Yeah you are tiered and shouldn't overdo it. You need to be strong for tomorrow." Alec told me

"How long have I been out?" I sent them

"Three days." Melody said

"Wow." I got out my voice sounded horsed but it was something.

"I'll go get you some water maybe that will help." Carlisle said and walked out of the room.

"What happened after I passed out?" I sent to them

"Seth and Alec went at it then after Jacob got Seth under control he took off and hasn't been back sense. Mom has been talking to Jacob and seeing how Seth has been and keeping him updated on everything here. Emmet and Rosily haven't really been out of this room except to go hunting like they are now. Bella and Edward have been doing research on what kind of power Blake will hold and what kind of danger he is. Esme and Carlisle have been working like mad to keep everything calm here. Alice went on a shopping spree and got some stuff for them to wear and some stuff for Blake. Jane and Felix have been here and only leave to hunt and Adam and Alec have gone at it a lot. Alec doesn't hit back because he doesn't want to hurt him so it's more like Alec is a punching bag for Adam at the moment. I haven't left this room in a few days. I have been doing research of my own as well so that is pretty much it." Melody told me and Carlisle walked in with the water

He handed me the cup and I drank it. My throat didn't hurt as bad and I tried talking

"You have been using him as a punching bag?" I asked Adam

"He impregnated you, what was I supposed to do? Just let it slide?" he asked me

"I don't know but not beat him up!" I said

"Hey it's fine I kind of deserve it." Alec said

"But that doesn't give him or Seth the right to try to kill you!" I told him

"Anna I'm fine don't worry about it." He told me

I drank the rest of the water and handed the cup back to Carlisle.

"Better?" he asked me

"Very much so, don't you guys have to go somewhere?" I asked them

"Crap we almost forgot. We will be back Anna." Adam said and they headed to the door

"You coming Alec?" Melody asked

"I have been there before. I think I am going to stay here." He told her

She nodded and they walked out of the door. I heard them leave and then we were the last two in the house. It felt good to be alone with Alec again.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked me

"Alec I'm fine just tiered. What about you? What happened with Seth?" I asked him sitting up ignoring the pain that came with the movement.

"He was just upset that we had a child. He thinks that it was agents your will and if it wasn't then I did something to make you do it." He told me shrugging

"But that's not true if anything its backwards." I said with a smirk

"Yeah because you so forced me to have sex with you Anna." He said rolling his eyes

"I did and you know it." I told him

"Hey I'm not complaining. Your mom still hasn't talked to me or tried to kill me like everyone else." He said

"I thought she would be the first to do so. Do you know if she went with them or if she is somewhere close?" I asked him trying to stand

"She went hunting with Rosily and Emmet, getting ready for tomorrows fight." He told me

"Fight what fight?" I asked him still trying to stand

"Tomorrow if he tries to take you we are going to fight him. I can't risk losing you and Blake is going to need you." He told me

"Alec you can't do that. I don't want to lose anyone in a fight that may not work." I told him finally standing but I had to put my weight on the wall or I would have fallen.

"Ann you are still recuperating don't push yourself. Please get back in bed." Alec said to me coming to my side.

"Alec I can't just lay there when the family is probably fighting each other on what to do. I don't want anyone hurt because of me." I told him

He picked me up and sat me on the bed. He sat down by my feet and looked up at me.

"Do you realize that you are a pain when it comes to keeping others safe?" he asked me

"Yeah I know. But this is my family and I don't risk my family for anything." I told him

"I just don't want you or Blake getting hurt. I know everyone can handle themselves but I can't help but worry about everyone especially you and Blake." He told me

"Alec I will be fine. We will get Blake out of there before anything starts. Just promise me that you will keep him safe and away from the fight." I told him

"Ann they are going to need me out there to help. We don't know what we are up agents." He told me

"I can ask Seth." I said more to myself than to him

"Seth isn't on the right page right now." He told me

"Seth wouldn't hurt Blake Alec. He is my best friend and would do anything for me." I told him getting up again

"Ann just sit there I will go grab the phone and you can call him." He told me and then was gone

I sat there thinking about what I was going to say to him and then the front door opened.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone ask

"Yeah she is upstairs." Alec said and then I heard someone run up the steps. I saw him in the door way and smiled at him

"We were just talking about you." I told Seth

"Nothing bad I hope." He said with a smile

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked him patting the spot of the bed next to me

He sat down by me. "Sure anything." He said

"I need you to do something for me tomorrow." I told him

"Anything Anna." He told me

"I need you to make sure Blake is safe and away from the fight." I told him

He just looked at me and got up. He looked like he wanted to say something but wouldn't say it.

"Seth what's wrong?" I asked him

"I'm not going to be there. I am going to be with the newer wolves and keep them out of trouble and away from the fight. Jacob and Sam are working together right now and that means that I don't have a say." He told me

"You mean they are keeping you away from me for the moment." I said

"Kind of, I mean why do you want to keep him safe anyway? You don't want him do you?" he asked me

"How could you even ask that? Of course I want him he is my son for crying out loud!" I told him

"You're making it sound like you care about him." He said

"I do care about him Seth! He is mine and Alec's son, we love him and I will be damned if something where to happen to him or Alec." I told him

"How do you know Alec isn't just using you? What if you're just some kind of lab rat to test and see what kind of powers you can pass on to children you have?" he asked me

I stood up. "Alec loves me Seth he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me or Blake." I told him

He grabbed my upper arms and held me in place.

"Anna he is using you why can't you see that?" he asked me his grip getting tighter on my arms

"Seth let me go." I said trying to find some strength to get out of his grip.

"Seth she told you to let her go." Alec said at the door way

"Stay out of this." Seth told him

"Seth your hurting me let go." I told him

Then Alec threw his arms off of me. I went to fall but Alec caught me and sat me back on the bed. Alec stood infront of me.

"I think you should leave Seth." Alec said

"I'm not leaving unless Anna tells me to." Seth told him

"Seth you should go." I told him feeling lightheaded. I grabbed my forehead and closed my eyes trying to keep the room from spinning.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked me grabbing my hand

"I don't…"I got out and then I was sucked into a vision

"Blake!" I screamed and then someone was running with him

I tried going after him but I couldn't get past the fight. I looked around and could see everyone trying to figure out a way to get over to him but there wasn't a way. Jacob was in wolf form and came to help me get through. He was creating a path for me and I fallowed close behind him. Then there was nothing just blackness. I was freaking out about I had just saw. I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes. Alec was sitting there holding onto my hand probably freaking out. No one was back yet but I knew they would be here soon because of my vision. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes at the thought of them taking him and me not being able to get to him. I let a quiet sob come out and Alec looked at me.

"Hey it's okay, your fine, what happened?" he asked me whipping the tears off my face with his free hand

"I-I saw. I couldn't get to him." I choked out crying some more

"Shh Ann it's okay please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." He told me

I tried to calm down. I had to close my eyes and take some breaths. But whenever I would close my eyes I would see his frightened face looking back at me. Alec kept talking to me trying to calm me down the best way he knew how. After a few minutes I finally calmed down. I wiped off my face and looked at Alec. He looked worried.

"Can I do anything? Are you sure that you are fine? What happened?" he asked me

I told him what happened in my vision. Some tears slipped out while I told him and he wiped them away. After I finished he looked deep in thought.

"That's not going to happen Anna trust me. I won't let it happen." He told me kissing my forehead

Then the front door opened. I sat up and Alec went to see who it was.

I heard a thud and then Melody was in the room. She hugged me and then Adam was in the room with us.

"We aren't going to let anything like that happen Anna." Melody told me

"What was that thud?" I asked her

"Alec I pushed him out of my way and he jumped over the railing and onto the floor." She told me

"Who all is here?" I asked them

"Adam, Edward, Bella Carlisle and me. Well of course Alec but that is beside the point." She told me

"Where is mom?" I asked her

"She is with Jacob more than likely." Adam told me

"Why hasn't she come to see me yet?" I asked them a little confused

"Anna!" someone yelled from down stairs

I recognized the voice and jumped up almost falling again. I ran down the steps before anyone could stop me and tackled her in a hug.

"Katie! What are you doing here?" I asked her and she hugged me again

"I was so worried you left without telling me and then Aro said that you were here and your dad came after you so here we are." She told me

"We? Who else is here?" I asked her

"Michel, Maddie, Sam, Willow, Jasmine, Gibbs, Luke, and Demetri we wanted to help. Where is Blake?" she asked me looking around

"My dad has him. We are getting him back tomorrow." I told her and she took me outside

I saw everyone and then I heard a growl. I looked and saw the wolves. I got in front of everyone and the people that were in the house came outside. They looked confused and then Edward came to stand by me.

"Why are they here?" I asked him

"They smelled them and got concerned so here they are." He told me

I saw my mom and Jacob come into the picture.

"They are friends nothing to worry about." I told them

"They want to know what time to be here tomorrow." He told me

"Be here at ten so we can get everyone there and to get used to their surroundings there so we can be ready when they get there." I told them

They went to leave and something popped into my head.

"Jacob! I need you to stay here." I called to him

Sam looked at him and he looked back. They all left but Jacob. Him and my mom stayed. Jacob went into the woods to turn back human. Alec came by my side.

"What are they all doing here?" he asked me

"They are here to help. I'm going to go somewhere with Jacob can you fill them in on what has been going on?" I asked him

"Yeah, be careful." He told me

"That is not in my nature." I told him with a smirk

Jacob came out of the wood and I ran over to him and mom.

"Mom I need to talk to him alone." I told her

She just nodded and walked away. I turned around.

"When I get back I hope your resentment and attitude are gone!" I called to her and she stopped

"Then you shouldn't have gotten pregnant and had a kid with a Voltorie! She yelled back

"At least I don't regret having him!" I yelled at her

She was quiet.

"Come on Jacob lets go." I told him and we walked into the wood.

**Let me know what you guys think. -Thalia**


	13. Chapter 13

**H****ey guys I'm really sorry it is taking me so long but I'm only working with one arm right now. I broke my collar bone so it's taking me forever because I'm right handed and that's the one I hurt. Thanks everyone for your reviews. –Thalia**

**(Anna's POV)**

Jacob was changing into some shorts so I am sitting on a stump waiting for him. I don't know if I should tell him about my vision or not because I don't want to presser him into saying yes. I looked over and saw him coming out of the bushes.

"What is it?" he asked me

"Listen I know you and I have never really gotten along but I really need your help." I told him standing up

"If this is about Seth I already have it covered." He told me

"This isn't about Seth. This is about Blake, I had a vision about him. We were fighting and then Blake is screaming for me and someone is running away with him. I don't want that to happen." I told him

"Oh, well what do I need to do?" he asked me

"I need someone who you would trust with your child in a situation like this to take Blake once we have him and run away. I will have Zack and Ruby run with them but they aren't as fast as a wolf is." I told him

"That would either be Jason or Leah. Jason is strong and one of the quickest wolves we have. He is smart and can act in an instant. Leah she is fast and well, she is Leah. She is one of my best wolves. Which do you prefer?" he asked me

"I will have to talk to Alec about it and I'm sure he will want to talk to them. So let's get back to the house." I told him

"Of Corse I will let them know what all is going on and I will take care of them." He told me

"Thank you Jacob, you don't know how much this means to me and Alec." I told him

"Anything for you kid. Now come on let's get back." He told me and we ran back to the house

When we exited the tree line we saw that everyone was still outside talking and getting to know everyone else better. Alec ran over to me he looked confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked him

"What is the plan for tomorrow? I mean we have most of the guard here now so I'm guessing plans will be changed." He said

"Jacob said he has two people that can take care of Black during the fight. He has Jason and Leah. He said we could talk to them in a little bit." I told him

"Alright, well I have everyone up to speed on what is going on and they all have agreed to help. I mean you know how Aro is, if we needed the help he would send it." He told me

"I know, I just need to figure out what I'm going to do about tomorrow. I mean my vision…" He cut me off

"It's not going to happen. We will get him back Anna. Trust me." He told me

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow? I mean do we know what we are up agents?" Katie asked us

"My dad, he wants to take me back and is going to trade me for Blake." I told her

"But we aren't going to let that happen. So we have a new plan and sense you are all here and the wolves are on their way why don't we all go inside." Emmet said with a smirk on his face as he scared me

"You know I hate it when you do that!" I yelled at him and he covered his ears.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" he asked me

"Emmet she wasn't that loud." Alec told him

"Yeah she was it was like she was screaming in my ears." He told him

"Let's get inside." Alice said running up to us and we all walked inside.

When we got inside I saw Adam looking around and being jumpy. I blocked everyone from hearing our conversation.

"What's wrong?" I sent to him

"Can anyone hear?" he sent back

"No, don't worry you can tell me." I sent to him

"Tomorrow, this will be the first time Melody has seen dad and she has this picture in her head that he will be nice. I'm just worried that she won't be able to handle what all he can do. I don't know if she will be able to fight. I mean when she is upset she can't concentrate and she could die if her head isn't on strait." He sent to me

"I'm sure she can handle it. I mean she hast to. We don't have room to make a mistake." I sent to him

"I just have this feeling that I just can't shake." He sent to me

"It's bad guys." I heard Jacob's voice chime in after he walked in the door.

I almost vomited at the stench. It was raining outside and that made him smell like wet dog. Adam walked into the kitchen trying to get away from it. I started to cough.

"I'm going-cough- into the-cough-kitchen." I said and ran into the kitchen with Adam.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Katie ask

"I'm not sure." Alec said then he was in the kitchen with us

"What's the matter you two?" he asked us

"Do you not smell him?" I asked him

"It's not that bad. What's going on with you?" he asked me

"Are you alright?" Adam sent to me

"I don't know. I feel fine it's just everything has a stronger sent." I told him

"Are you going to be okay to come back in here so we can start? Everyone is here now." Alice informed us walking into the kitchen

"Yeah it just hit me all at once. Whenever a new sent comes threw it always slams into me hard. Come on we only have five hours until midnight." I told them and started to walk back into the living room

All the different scents mixed together didn't smell very good. I blocked my mind off from anyone looking into it or communicating with me. I just stayed leaning agents the wall trying not to breath.

"Anna." I heard someone say in my head

"Anna" the voice repeated taunting me now.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Anna I hope you know that you better not be planning on fighting or running tomorrow." I heard him say

"And why is that?" I sent back

"Because I would really hate to have to kill my grandson." He sent to me

I had to keep myself from growling.

"Now, now don't be too upset. He is fine for now. He is with Ella right now." He sent to me

"As I have said to you if there are any marks on him the deal is off. I go back home with my family and Blake stays with me." I sent to him

"I know this. I will see you at noon tomorrow Annamaria. Tell everyone I say hello and tell your mother I hope to speak with her soon." He said the last line with a slight chuckle and I finally let the growl out

My growl even scared me, that is how menacing it sounded. I covered my mouth in shock. Everyone's eyes were on me in that moment. They all looked shocked and the wolves had shot up from their sitting position.

"Where did that come from?" Emmet asked surprised.

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out." I said

"What's wrong your eyes are red." Adam told me

"Father just talked to me." I told them threw clenched teeth

"What did he say?" Jacob asked me

"He said if we fight or I run he is going to kill Blake. Oh, and mom he said he can't wait until you two can talk." I told her looking past Jacob to my mother sitting on the couch.

"We can't risk Blake's life. We need to come up with a drifferent plan." Edward told us

"Agreed. So anyone have any ideas?" Alec asked

"I have one." My mom said and everyone looked at her

"That might be too dangerous. But it might work." Edward said

"What is it?" I asked pushing myself off the wall.

"I was just thinking that you go with him and everyone is stationed at a different spot surrounding a different spot then our original meeting place. Like we start killing them off as we see them as you guys are making the trade and when you get to his side we should have almost everyone on his side killed. So then you can attack him while someone gets Blake out of there and then everyone can just kind of jump in the fight. I mean the only bad thing is, is that we don't really put up much of a threat because of our small size. But we have both packs to back us up so we shouldn't really have that much of a problem. And then Jane and Alec have their powers so that can come as an advantage for us." She told us

Holly shit that made perfect sense! "I like it." I told them

"The only thing I don't like about it is that we would be putting Anna in the line of fire. I mean her father is stronger than her and yet she will have to fend for herself until someone can come to help her." Alec said

"I could always black him out." I said shrugging and then smiled when I remember doing it to Felix.

"That was not cool Anna! It still isn't funny." Felix said his eyes getting wide

"What do you mean "black him out"?" Carlisle asked me

"I've only done it twice but it's where I can control the mind into thinking it is sleeping and the person will fall to the ground and stay like that until I choose for them not to be. Would you like me to show you?" I asked with a smirk

"I want to check this out. Adam you try." Emmet said and Adam looked at him like he was crazy

"Why don't you do it?" he asked him

I just thought about it and got into their minds while they were arguing. Then they both just dropped.

"You mean you can make them shut up? Finally, I have been trying to figure it out for years!" Rosily said with a laugh

I had to let them back up because I was getting light headed. I leaned back on the wall.

"Doing more than one person at a time takes a lot more out of me. Which means less time." I told them

"That was cool." Melody said and then Adam dropped again

"Now sense mine and my siblings minds are connected I'm sure we can all do it." I told them nodding to Melody

She sat down and Adam got back up glaring at her.

"Not cool Melody." He told her

"Your right that does take a lot out of you." She said with a yawn

Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone exchanged glances and Carlisle went to open the door. Everyone was ready for anything and when he opened the door a girl stood there. It wasn't a human girl. She seemed to be like my mom. Their heart rate going the same, the little girl look around Blake's age.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked her

"This is the Cullen's house hold right?" she asked him looking a little frightened

"Yes and who are you?" he asked her

She looked behind her and then back at Carlisle.

"May I come in? If they see me I'm going to be in trouble." She told him

Then I remembered there were wolves out there circling the house.

"Yes you may." He said probably remembering the same thing

When she walked in and saw everyone she froze. Her heart rate picked up in fear and she searched the faces. Ruby stood and looked at her.

"Gemma what are you doing here?" she asked the little girl

"I came to help. Everyone has been talking about Victor taking Blake so I came to help." She said to her

"Wait, who are you?" I asked her

"I'm one of Blake's friends. I live in the forest around Ruby and Zack's house. I was supposed to be there to play with him when they came and took him. I didn't get there in time." She told me

"What do you guys think? Could we use her?" I asked

"She could help get Blake out of there. Gemma and Blake could ride on either Jason or Leah to get away." Jacob said

"That is an interesting power. How does it work?" Edward asked

"All you need to do is touch me." She said with a smirk

"What power?" Esme asked

"I can set vampires on fire. I can't be killed because of it." She said with a smile and Emmet stepped away from her

"Can you like direct it? Like choose who ketches on fire?" my mom asked

"Yeah, I mean I only use it if I need to. So you guys can touch me and not worry about catching on fire." She told us

"Okay well we will finish this in the morning. I think everyone need to rest up for tomorrow and go hunting." Carlisle said

"Agreed." Adam said stretching and yawning.

"Gemma fallow me you can sleep in my room. Trust me you will love it." Alice said reaching out her hand at the little girl

"Ummm okay?" she said and grabbed her hand

Alice dragged her upstairs.

"I think you need to get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow." Alec said coming up to me as everyone else branched off

"Yeah I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Alec." I told him pushing off the wall

"Goodnight." He told me and I walked up stairs.

When I got in my bed I fell right to sleep.

**Okay guys well the big fight is next! This story is almost over and I can't believe it! Please review! Thanks! -Thalia**


	14. Chapter 14

**This the moment we have all been waiting for. I hope you guys like it.**

**Anna's POV**

We were standing in the field waiting. Everyone was in position waiting for them to appear. Alec, my mom, Jacob, Gemma, Jason, Leah, Adam, Melody, and Jane were all with me. We all stood there in a line just waiting. It was killing us all and Edward came running out of the woods. He was our signal to be ready. He went and stood beside my mother and then they came out of the clearing. It was Victor and Ella. I didn't see Blake yet.

"Are you wondering where he is aren't you?" Victor asked me with a smile

"Where is he?" I asked him

"He is coming. Ella would you go grab him for me please?" he asked her in a sweet voice

Then she went running back into the woods.

"So Anna I will let you say goodbye to your little family then we will go." He told me

Then I saw Blake. Ella set him down and he went running towards us. He almost knocked me over at how fast he was running.

"Mommy I don't want you to leave." He told me

"I know baby I don't want to leave either. But it's only for a little while." I told him

I handed Blake to Alec. Alec let out a sigh of relief and smiled hugging Blake. I smiled.

"You see nothing is wrong with him. Now say goodbye Anna." Victor told me

Then that is when Edward gasped.

"I see you realize who I am now Edward." Victor said with a smile

"But you were dead. I killed you." Edward said

"You thought you did. You left me in the ally to die but then someone came and saved me. Isn't that right Ella?" Victor asked

"That's right." She said with a smile

"Who is he dad?" my mom asked him

"He was a killer and I attacked him one night because he was going to kill this family. I thought I killed him but apparently not." He said

"Hello again Renesmee." He said to her and Jacob growled.

Alec put Blake on Leah's back. Blake held on really tight like he was afraid to let go. I looked over everyone and then I stopped when I reached Alec's face. He looked mad but calm. I smiled and stepped out of the line.

"You made a bad choice Anna now your family must pay." He said and my head and Adam and Melody came to my side

"Leave them alone." Adam said in a deathly tone

"I see Adam you have chosen your side. What about you Melody? Are you going to stay over there where your less important than Anna?" he asked her

"Shut up that's not true." She said

"You know it is. None of them really love you. You are all unwanted. But they would never tell you that because they know you would all turn against them." He said

"Shut up!" I yelled and then everyone from his side and ours came out of the woods.

The fight started and I saw Jason, Leah, and Gemma run into the forest. At least they tried to. His side was attacking them left and right and there wasn't really anything we could do about it. Everyone had three or four people on each one. Alec stood by me so he could numb people and tares them apart. I started fighting and tarring them apart and then I heard a loud howl that was cut short. I looked all around and saw Gemma running after someone. I kept looking and saw that Leah was down. She wasn't getting up or moving. Jason was guarding her killing anyone who got close and as Gemma ran she was setting people on fire. I looked for someone running and when I caught sight of him I froze. It was like my vision. I felt tears come to my eyes and I started running.

"Blake!" I screamed and then someone was running with him

I tried going after him but I couldn't get past the fight. I looked around and could see everyone trying to figure out a way to get over to him but there wasn't a way. Jacob was in wolf form and came to help me get through. He was creating a path for me and I fallowed close behind him. Gemma was in front of us making it easier for us to get through. Once we made it to the woods we just kept running. We split up and ran looking for the person. I caught the sent and whistled letting them know I found it then a few minutes of running I had the person in my sights. Jacob and Gemma went running on either side of him.

He started running faster and Jacob knocked him off his feet and Blake went flying out of his grip. Gemma ran as fast as she could to catch him but he slammed into a tree. I let Jacob take care of the guy and went by Blake and Gemma.

"What hurts?" Gemma asked him

"My leg and ribs." He told her starting to get teary eyed

I pulled up his pants leg and saw his leg was broken. It looked like it was broken in three places. Then Jacob came running over and Gemma went to go light the guy on fire.

"His leg is broken in three places and he isn't a fast healer yet." I told him

Jacob growled and got in front of us guarding us. Gemma came over and got by Blake.

"I see he didn't get far. Pity he wasn't fast." I heard Victor's voice

Jacob growled and snarled at him.

"Down boy, Anna control your pet." He said with a laugh

I stood up and growled at him. The growl made everyone jump.

"You don't hurt my family. You just crossed one hell of a line Victor." I told him through clenched teeth

He looked frightened for a minute then it changed to anger.

"You are the one who crossed the line Anna." He said and I stepped out from behind Jacob.

"Keep everything away from Blake. Don't worry about me." I told them

Then he lunged. I took him head on not letting him get behind me. He got me to the ground and I kicked him off. I got him before he could get up. I threw my fist at him hitting him. Then he flipped us over and he started to punch me. I could feel the bruises start forming on my face, stomach, and arms. I got into his mind and he dropped. I ripped off his head and Gemma came over and set him on fire.

"That was for my mom you piece of shit." I said then spit blood that had started to fill my mouth.

I laid down on the ground and Jacob came over to me and laid down by me. Gemma helped Blake up and laid him down by me and we all just laid there. It started to rain and the coolness felt amazing on my burning skin. I looked back on everything. I couldn't believe it has almost been a year. I heard a twig snap and Jacob jumped up to get in front of us. Then he moved and I looked over and saw Alec, Jane, Adam, Melody, my mom, Edward, and Carlisle. When Alec saw me and came running and got down by me.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked me

"Not too bad yet." I told him and then he helped me up.

My mom came rushing over and hugged me. Then Adam came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nice job sis." He said with a smile

"Thanks." I said

I looked over and Alec who was down talking with Blake trying to get him to calm down.

"Carlisle they broke his leg in three places. He doesn't heal quickly yet so he is going to need a cast." I told him

"Let's get him back to the house." He said and Alec picked him up

"You're going to be alright Blake. Carlisle is going to fix your leg and you should be fine." Alec told him

"Jane why don't you take him back to the house?" I asked her and she looked a little shocked

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes I'm positive. He needs some time with you anyway. Blake why don't you tell Jane about your paintings she loves art." I told him with a smile

"You paint?" Jane asked taking him from Alec

"Yeah I love painting pictures." Blake said threw his sniffles.

"Now you're going to have to paint me a picture." Jane said then they were gone.

"How did the fight go?" I asked them and then Jacob whined.

"Leah died." My mom told me

I froze. "No not Leah oh my God poor Seth."

"Everyone is going back to Charlie's if you want to go." Edward told me

"Yeah I want to go. But I need to take Blake with me if I go. I'm not leaving him right now." I told them

"Come on let's get back to the house." Alec said and we all ran back to the house.

Everyone was sitting outside with the wolves and I was a little shocked.

"I thought they were all going to Charlie's" I said

"They were but they wanted to give Jason and Seth sometime there by themselves." Edward told me

I nodded and then walked towards the door with Alec by my side. We walked inside and saw Carlisle, Jane, Gemma and Blake all in the living room. Carlisle was finishing wrapping the cast on his leg. Is was blue and I couldn't help but laugh. Blake looked at me and smiled.

"Carlisle please tell me you didn't drug my son." Alec said

"Well yeah I did or I wouldn't have been able to touch his leg without him screaming bloody murder." He said

Alec sighed with a slight chuckle.

"Something's wrong." Blake said and his eyes went to the door.

It opened and there stood Seth. He closed the door and put on a sad smile.

"Seth I'm so sorry about Leah." I told him

"Thanks, I came to see if the kid was okay." He said looking past us

"Yeah Carlisle drugged him so if he doesn't make sense that's why." Alec said

"That must be fun." Seth said taking a few steps closer.

We moved to show him Blake. Blake smiled at him.

"Hey." Seth said

"Hey Seth, is your mom feeling better?" he asked him

"You're like your mom aren't you?" Seth asked

"Yeah, I see what she sees but she can't see what I see. It's all really confusing if you think about it. I mean with everything that has been going on I guess it makes sense. I wonder if when I get older it will easier and I'll be able to kill things." He said and I almost didn't understand anything he said

"You lost me kid." Seth said with a laugh

"But your right there so how can I lose you?" he asked him then laughed

"Okay then, I guess Alec was right." He said looking back at us

"We were getting ready to head to Charlie's you know to see how your mom was and everything." I told him

"Thanks Anna. Yeah I haven't even been there yet." He said

"You could go with us." Alec said

"Thanks, but I'm going to go for a run. I think I'll see you guys there. Get better kid." He said then left

"Come on Blake." I said but stopped when I saw his eyes.

I rushed over and laid him down as quickly as I could and then he started flinch. That's when he started to hit me. I held his arms down and Jane got his legs.

"He is having a vision." I said

Then it all just stopped. He sucked in a breath.

"What happened?" I asked him

"Where's Gemma?" he asked

**Well let me know what you guys think. It's almost over I can't even believe it. Please review! -Thalia**


	15. Chapter 15

**the last chapter. it's short but sweet. hope you like it.**

Anna's POV

"She is in the kitchen." Edward told him

Then Edward went into the kitchen. He brought her out and she smiled at Blake.

"Hey if he was a moment later I would have lost a finger." she told him

"Yeah I know." Blake told her

"So what are we going to do now?" Jacob asked

"I say we all go hunt." Emmet said

"Yeah, lets go." Bella said

So then everyone left but Alec, Blake, Gemma, and me. Well my mom and Jacob were right outside talking and laughing. Don't get me wrong I am happy that she is happy but sometimes it is a little wired. I looked at Alec with a smile. Our family was finally back together without any threats. We all could finally live in peace.

[Two months later.]

I was sitting in the living room talking to Alice when my mom came rushing into the room.

"What's the matter?" I asked her

She showed us her left hand. There was a silver band on her ring finger and me and Alice gasped jumping to our feet.

"Are you getting married?" I asked her smiling

She nodded and we all squealed.

"Oh my gosh mom that's amazing." I exclaimed happily hugging her

"I get to plan it." Alice said giving her a hug

"Of course Alice. I wouldn't let anyone but you plan it." my mom told her

The months went by and everyone was so happy for my mom. Adam and Melody weren't really excited but they were happy mom was happy. Blake looks about ten now, him and Gemma are really close so Carlisle adopted Gemma so now she is a Cullen. The day of my mothers wedding day she was so scared. I had to talk to her and she told me something I didn't expect.

"I'm pregnant." she told me and I sat there looking at her with my eyes wide.

"How far along?" I asked her

"Three weeks along. Her heart beat can't be heard yet because it is like a sound proof room in there." she told me with a laugh

"I'm really happy for you mom. Who all knows?" I asked her

"just you and me." she told me

Then Alice knocked at the door and the wedding started. My mom waited until after the honeymoon to tell everyone. Then she was put on lockdown. Her pregnancy only lasted seven months and then Shiloh Jacobs Black was born. Yep so now I had a new baby brother. Alec had to go back to Italy but Blake and I staid here in Forks. Alec comes here when he isn't busy and during the summer we go to Italy. It works for us for now but we can't keep it up forever. Aro said that he can come live with us but when there is a trial or Aro needs him he must be there. So now we have been living the happily ever after like we had all always hoped for. No more threats, no more war, just our own little peaceful forever.

**Well let me know what you think of the last chapter. I'm a little teary eyed. I'm happy but sad that it is over. Let me know if you liked it and maybe in the future if enough people review and tell me to do so, I might make a sequel. But you all need to tell me to make one. Thank you all for reading and sticking with the story. -Thalia**


End file.
